My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 3
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Another 40ish episodes. Card names with appostrophies around them are Japanese names.
1. Alexis' New Female Deck Part 1

Alexis' New Female Deck (1)

*At the Slifer Red Dorm…*

"Someone's coming," said Syrus. *The door opens*

"Hello children, sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner," said Banter. I am Professor Lyman Banter, the Slifer Red dorm counselor. I've heard a lot about you especially, Jaden. Oops, look at the time; we'd better get to class. *Everyone races off*

"Who can tell me what a Trap Card is?" asked Crowler.

"I know, I know, pick me!" said Jaden.

"I do to!" said Alexis.

"Since you both have the answer to his question, I propose you two have a duel," said Banter. The winner gets to answer Crowler's question.

"Then get your game on, Alexis!" said Jaden.

"You too, Jaden," said Alexis.

"I think I'll begin this duel," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate the Spell Card Bubble Blaster, giving Bubbleman 800 ATK points. *Bubbleman's ATK rises to 1600* Finally, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (2)

"I summon Cyber Tutu (1000) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. If the total ATK of your Monsters is greater than mine, my monster can dance her way to your LPs. Cyber Tutu, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 7000* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I tribute them using Polymerization to summon the Elemental Hero known as Elemental Hero Steam Healer (1800) in Attack Mode! Steam Healer, attack Cyber Tutu!

"Go face down card, Doble Passé!" said Alexis. Now, my LPs take damage instead of my Monsters being attacked and I get to make a direct attack on your LPs after you attack. *Alexis' LPs drop to 6200* Cyber Tutu, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6000*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, tributing in my hand Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader (2100) in Attack Mode. Since you have a Monster on your field, my Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle. Next, I tribute Cyber Tutu for Cyber Prima (2300) in Attack Mode. When Cyber Prima is successfully Tribute Summoned, all currently active Spell Cards are destroyed. Cyber Blader, attack Steam Healer!

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. If you attack an Elemental Hero on my field, your attack is nullified as long as I have one out this turn, and I do.

"Cyber Prima, destroy Steam Healer!" said Alexis.

"Nice try Lex, but I activate Negate Attack, cancelling out all attacks you have this turn," said Jaden. (Note: Jaden sometimes gives other duelists "nicknames".)

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Alexis. (0)

"I play De-Fusion, returning Steam Healer back to my Fusion Deck and Special Summoning Burstinatrix and Bubbleman back to my field in Defense Mode," said Jaden. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 4200* Could ya fill me in on why your Monster's ATK strength doubled?

"As long as you have 2 Monsters on your field, my Monster's ATK is doubled," said Alexis.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Cyber Blader attack Bubbleman!" said Alexis drawing her card. *Bubbleman is destroyed and Cyber Blader's ATK drops to 2100* Cyber Prima, destroy Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed*

"I activate my face down card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Now, I get to summon a Level 4 Elemental Hero from my hand or deck since you destroyed 1 of my Monsters in battle and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode!

"That ends my turn," said Alexis. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed, lettin' me draw twice," said Jaden. Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1) *Cyber Blader's ATK returns to 4200*

"Cyber Blader, destroy Wroughtweiler!" said Alexis.

**To be continued…**


	2. Alexis' New Female Deck Part 2

Alexis' New Female Deck (2)

Previously…

"Cyber Blader attack Bubbleman!" said Alexis drawing her card. *Bubbleman is destroyed and Cyber Blader's ATK drops to 2100* Cyber Prima, destroy Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed*

"I activate my face down card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Now, I get to summon a Level 4 Elemental Hero from my hand or deck since you destroyed 1 of my Monsters in battle and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode!

"That ends my turn," said Alexis. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed, lettin' me draw twice," said Jaden. Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1) *Cyber Blader's ATK returns to 4200*

"Cyber Blader, destroy Wroughtweiler!" said Alexis. *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"When Wrought is destroyed in battle, I get to return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand," said Jaden. I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman!

"Cyber Prima, destroy his Clayman!" said Alexis. *Clayman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" said Jaden. Next, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, letting me return a Warrior Monster from the Grave back to my hand and I choose Clayman. Finally, I tribute Bubbleman and Clayman using Polymerization for Elemental Hero Mudballman (3000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Raregold Armor and equip it to Cyber Prima," said Alexis. Now you can only attack Cyber Prima as long as it stays equipped to her. That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards then discard any 2 from my hand," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Alexis. I summon Cyber Gymnastics (1800) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate her ability. By discarding a card from my hand, I get to destroy 1 of your Monsters and I choose Elemental Hero Mudballman! *Mudballman is destroyed* Cyber Blader and Cyber Prima, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 1600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense to call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Okay," said Alexis drawing her card. _Clever move._ _Winged Kuriboh reduces the controller's LPs to 0 when he's destroyed._ I end my turn. (2)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate the Spell Card Ritual of Machine Angel," said Alexis. By tributing Monsters with a total level of 8 from my hand or field, I get to summon a new Monster. I tribute Cyber Gymnastics and Cyber Prima! Say hello to Cyber Angel Dakini (2700) in Attack Mode. When she's summoned, you select 1 Monster on your field and destroy it.

"I guess I have no choice," said Jaden. Sorry Winged Kuriboh, but I must end you to the Graveyard. Luckily, I won't take damage this turn.

"I end my turn," said Alexis. (1)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Mudballman in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return 1 Polymerization and Blade Skater back to my hand," said Alexis. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice. Finally, I activate a second Ritual of Machine Angel, tributing in my hand Blade Skater and Mind on Air for Cyber Angel Benten (1600) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Cyber Angel Benten, destroy his Avian!" said Alexis. *Avian is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Miracle Fusion!" said Jaden. By removing Monsters in my Grave from play, I get to Special Summon the Fusion Monster whose Fusion Material Monsters I removed. I remove Avian and Burstinatrix to Special Summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode!

**To be continued…**


	3. Alexis' New Female Deck Part 3

Alexis' New Female Deck (3)

Previously…

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Mudballman in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return 1 Polymerization and Blade Skater back to my hand," said Alexis. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice. Finally, I activate a second Ritual of Machine Angel, tributing in my hand Blade Skater and Mind on Air for Cyber Angel Benten (1800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Cyber Angel Benten, destroy his Avian!" said Alexis. *Avian is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Miracle Fusion!" said Jaden. By removing Monsters in my Grave from play, I get to Special Summon the Fusion Monster whose Fusion Material Monsters I removed. I remove Avian and Burstinatrix to Special Summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy Cyber Angel Benten!

"Not so fast, Jaden," said Alexis. I activate Hallowed Life Barrier! This card reduces all Battle Damage to my LPs to 0 but I must first discard a card from my hand. *Cyber Angel Benten is still destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Cyber Angel Dakini, destroy Flame Wingman!" said Alexis.

"I activate the Trap Mirror Force!" said Jaden.

"Oh no, that destroys all Monsters I control in Attack Mode!" said Alexis.

"You bet," said Jaden. Cyber Angel Benten is destroyed.

"I end my turn," said Alexis.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Flame Wingman and Sparkman, launch an attack on her LPs! *Alexis' LPs drop to 2500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Cyber Petite Angel (0200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alexis. (3)

"I play a second Polymerization, tributing Flame Wingman and Sparkman for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. And let's not forget Flare Wingman's super power, giving him 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there happen to be 4! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700* Shining Flare Wingman, attack Cyber Petite Angel! *Cyber Petite Angel is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 2200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Scapegoat, which Special Summons 4 Goat Tokens (0000 each) to my field in Defense Mode," said Alexis. That completes my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Now my Monsters, destroy 2 of her tokens! *The tokens are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Cyber Blader from the Graveyard," said Alexis. Since you have 2 Monsters, mine has its strength doubled. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 4200* Cyber Blader, attack his Shining Flare Wingman! *Shining Flare Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 1100 and Cyber Blader's ATK returns to 2100* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, allowing me to return 2 Normal Monsters from my Graveyard back to my hand and I choose Clayman and Sparkman! Finally, I switch Wildheart to Defense and end my turn. (0)

"Cyber Blader, attack Wildheart!" said Alexis. *Wildheart is destroyed* That ends my turn. (4)

"I activate the field Spell Fusion Gate, which negates the need for Polymerization. I remove Clayman and Sparkman in my hand from play to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Since you only have 1 Monster out, my Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle," said Alexis.

"Yeah, but you still take battle damage," said Jaden. Thunder Giant, attack Cyber Blader!

**To be continued…**


	4. Alexis' New Female Deck Part 4

Alexis' New Female Deck (4)

Previously…

"I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, allowing me to return 2 Normal Monsters from my Graveyard back to my hand and I choose Clayman and Sparkman! Finally, I switch Wildheart to Defense and end my turn. (0)

"Cyber Blader, attack Wildheart!" said Alexis. *Wildheart is destroyed* That ends my turn. (4)

"I activate the field Spell Fusion Gate, which negates the need for Polymerization. I remove Clayman and Sparkman in my hand from play to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Since you only have 1 Monster out, my Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle," said Alexis.

"Yeah, but you still take battle damage," said Jaden. Thunder Giant, attack Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader is not destroyed but Alexis' LPs drop to 1900* That ends my turn. (0)

"I switch Cyber Blader to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alexis. (5)

"My draw," said Jaden. I activate Thunder Giant's super power. All I have to do is discard a card from my hand and I get to destroy a Monster with a less ATK than him and I choose your Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader is destroyed* Thunder Giant, attack directly! *Alexis' LPs drop to 0* That's game! Okay teach, you asked a question and now you're gettin' an answer. A Trap Card is a card that has to be set before activating unless otherwise stated. There are many different types of Trap Cards and well that's it.

"Very good, Jaden," said Banter. *Banter looks at his watch* Well, children, class is over. You all may leave.

"So, now that class's over, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Jaden. *Elsewhere, Yugi and the gang spot Jaden and his friends*

"Look guys, isn't that Jaden?" asked Yugi.

"Sure looks like it," said Tea`. *Jaden turns around to see Yugi and his friends*

"Hey guys!" said Jaden. *He, Chumley, and Syrus race over when Nightshroud blocks his path*

"Going somewhere?" asked Nightshroud.

"Um yeah I was," said Jaden.

"Who's this bozo?" asked Joey.

"He's one of the Shadow Riders," said Syrus.

"Shadow Riders?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, these guys go after duelists who have 1 of the 7 Spirit Keys," said Chumley.

"What's a Spirit Key?" asked Tea`.

"These keys unlock several locks that lead to 3 all-powerful cards known as the Sacred Beasts," said Jaden.

"What do these **Sacred Beast Cards** look like?" asked Joey.

"They sound similar to the Egyptian God Cards," said Yugi.

"Egyptian what cards?" asked Chumley.

"Here, let me show you," said Yugi. I happen to have all 3 with me. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. *Suddenly, Bakura shows up*

"Hey Yugi," said Bakura. What was it you guys were discussing?

"Well, there appears to be these 3 cards like the Egyptian God Cards," said Yugi.

"That sounds interesting," said Bakura.

"Alright, enough talk, it's time that I duel the king of games," said Nightshroud.

"Uh, which one?" asked Jaden.

"You, Jaden Yuki," said Nightshroud.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Jaden.

"I'll begin by summoning Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3) Soon, your key will be mine!

**To be continued…**


	5. Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck Pt 1

Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck (1)

Previously…

"Hey Yugi," said Bakura. What was it you guys were discussing?

"Well, there appears to be these 3 cards like the Egyptian God Cards," said Yugi.

"That sounds interesting," said Bakura.

"Alright, enough talk, it's time that I duel the king of games," said Nightshroud.

"Uh, which one?" asked Jaden.

"You, Jaden Yuki," said Nightshroud.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Jaden.

"I'll begin by summoning Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3) Soon, your key will be mine!

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden. I play Polymerization, tributing Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000) in Attack Mode! Rampart Blaster, attack his Behemoth!

"I activate my face down cards, Dragon's Bead and Dragon's Rage!" said Nightshroud. Dragon's Bead allows me to discard a card to negate a Trap Card's activation and destroy it. Dragon's Rage makes it so that when a Dragon-Type Monster I control has more ATK points than the DEF of your Monster, the difference gets taken out of your LPs. *Twin-Headed Behemoth is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 7500. Twin-Headed Behemoth reappears on the field {1000} in Defense Mode*

"I just destroyed that Monster, why did it reappear?" asked Jaden.

"Twin-Headed Behemoth's ability allows me to Special Summon it back to my field with an ATK and DEF of 1000 however, I can only use his effect once," said Nightshroud.

"I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (0500) in Defense Mode," said Nightshroud. Next, I use my Monster's ability, sending it to the Graveyard and letting me Special Summon his father. Rise, Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode! Red-Eyes, attack his Rampart Blaster!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Your attack is cancelled out.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Nightshroud. (1)

"I activate De-Fusion, sending Rampart Blaster back to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning Burstinatrix and Clayman back to my field," said Jaden. Next, I tribute my Monsters for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Bladedge, attack his Red-Eyes! *Red-Eyes is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 7300*

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Red-Eyes from my Graveyard," said Nightshroud.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute my Red-Eyes for his most powerful form Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode!" said Nightshroud. I hope you haven't forgotten my dragon's ability, Jaden. Let me remind you. He gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon-Type Monster in my Graveyard and there are 2! *Darkness Dragon's ATK rises to 3000* Darkness Dragon, destroy Bladedge!

"Go Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero chillin' on my field, I get to negate an attack on one. Your attack on Bladedge is negated!

"I end my turn," said Nightshroud. (1) You don't have anything powerful enough to destroy my Darkness Dragon!

"I activate Skyscraper," said Jaden. This card gives an attacking Elemental Hero 1000 ATK points during Damage Calculation. Bladedge, attack Darkness Dragon! *Bladedge's ATK rises to 3600 and Darkness Dragon is destroyed, reducing Nightshroud's LPs to 6700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Snatch Steal," said Nightshroud. This card lets me take control of Bladedge and gives you 1000 LPs during your turn. Bladedge, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5400* It's your move! (1)

"I gain 1000 LPs by your card's effect," said Jaden drawing his card. *Jaden's LPs rise to 6400* Then, activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. _I just better hope these cards are good!_

**To be continued…**


	6. Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck Pt 2

Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck (2)

Previously…

"I tribute my Red-Eyes for his most powerful form Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode!" said Nightshroud. I hope you haven't forgotten my dragon's ability, Jaden. Let me remind you. He gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon-Type Monster in my Graveyard and there are 2! *Darkness Dragon's ATK rises to 3000* Darkness Dragon, destroy Bladedge!

"Go Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero chillin' on my field, I get to negate an attack on one. Your attack on Bladedge is negated!

"I end my turn," said Nightshroud. (1) You don't have anything powerful enough to destroy my Darkness Dragon!

"I activate Skyscraper," said Jaden. This card gives an attacking Elemental Hero 1000 ATK points during Damage Calculation. Bladedge, attack Darkness Dragon! *Bladedge's ATK rises to 3600 and Darkness Dragon is destroyed, reducing Nightshroud's LPs to 6700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Snatch Steal," said Nightshroud. This card lets me take control of Bladedge and gives you 1000 LPs during your turn. Bladedge, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5400* It's your move! (1)

"I gain 1000 LPs by your card's effect," said Jaden drawing his card. *Jaden's LPs rise to 6400* Then, activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. _I just better hope these cards are good! _Next, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, allowing me to return a Warrior-Type Monster from my Grave to my hand and I choose Burstinatrix! Next, I summon her to the field. Finally, I activate Burst Return, returning all Elemental Hero Monsters back to their controller's hands except Burstinatrix. *Snatch Steal is destroyed* Burstinatrix, attack directly! *Nightshroud's LPs drop to 5500* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 LPs to revive Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my Graveyard," said Nightshroud. *Nightshroud's LPs drop to 4700* Red-Eyes, attack Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 4200* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Graceful Charity," said Jaden. I get to draw 3 cards but then I must discard 2. I discard Elemental Hero Necroshade and Bubbleman! Next, I use Necroshade's ability, which lets me summon an Elemental Hero straight from my hand without tributing and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge! Finally, I activate Emergency Provisions, adding 1000 points to my LPs by sending 1 or more Spell and Trap Cards to my Graveyard. I send Skyscraper to the Grave! *Jaden's LPs rise to 5200* Bladedge, destroy Red-Eyes! *Red-Eyes and Premature Burial are destroyed, reducing Nightshroud's LPs to 4500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. Then, I activate Creature Swap. Now we must select 1 Monster on our fields and both Monsters switch places. I select Luster Dragon.

"I have no choice but to hand Bladedge over to you," said Jaden.

"Bladedge, attack Luster Dragon!" said Nightshroud. *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 3800* That ends my turn. (0) Oh and by the way, the effect of Creature Swap is permanent even though the card isn't.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Thanks to his super power, if my hand and field are empty when I summon him, I get to draw twice. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"Bladedge, attack Bubbleman!" said Nightshroud.

"I activate Mirror Gate!" said Jaden. Now our Monsters switch places and the Battle Phase continues as Normal. Bladedge, attack Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 2000*

"That ends my turn," said Nightshroud. (1)

"I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Finally, I play Fusion Gate, negating the need for Polymerization for Fusion Monsters but Fusion Material Monsters are removed from the game instead of being placed in the Graveyard. I remove Wildheart and Bladedge from play to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Wildedge, attack!

**To be continued…**


	7. Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck Pt 3

Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck (3)

Previously…

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Thanks to his super power, if my hand and field are empty when I summon him, I get to draw twice. Next I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"Bladedge, attack Bubbleman!" said Nightshroud.

"I activate Mirror Gate!" said Jaden. Now our Monsters switch places and the Battle Phase continues as Normal. Bladedge, attack Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 2000*

"That ends my turn," said Nightshroud. (1)

"I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Finally, I play Fusion Gate, negating the need for Polymerization for Fusion Monsters but Fusion Material Monsters are removed from the game instead of being placed in the Graveyard. I remove Wildheart and Bladedge from play to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Wildedge, attack! Destroy his Behemoth! *Twin-Headed Behemoth is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Masked Dragon (1100) in Defense Mode," said Nightshroud. Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wildedge, attack his Masked Dragon! *Masked Dragon is destroyed*

"You've just triggered Masked Dragon's ability, letting me Special Summon a 1500 ATK or less Monster from my deck and my deck is shuffled afterwards. I choose Element Dragon (1500) in Attack Mode.

"Alright, that ends my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, meaning you cannot conduct your next 3 Battle Phases," said Nightshroud. That ends my turn. (0)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon a second Masked Dragon in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Nightshroud. (0)

"I activate 'O-Over Soul'," said Jaden. I get to summon a normal Elemental Hero Monster from my Graveyard and I choose Burstinatrix in Defense Mode! That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Mirage Dragon (1600) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. As long as he's out, you cannot activate Trap Cards when I attack. I end my turn. (0)

"Your swords wear off this turn, which means next turn, you're toast," said Jaden. I activate Fusion Gate's effect to send Avian in my hand and Burstinatrix on my field out of play to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0) *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed*

"I switch my Monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Nightshroud.

"Won't do ya any good," said Jaden.

"How would that be?" asked Nightshroud.

"When Flame Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the Monster's controller takes damage equal to that monster's ATK," said Jaden. Flame Wingman, destroy Mirage Dragon! *Mirage Dragon is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 600*

"By my Monster's effect, I summon 2 Troop Dragons (0800 each) in Defense Mode," said Nightshroud.

"Wildedge, attack all his Monsters!" said Jaden.

"You can't!" said Nightshroud.

"By my Monster's ability I can," said Jaden. *Nightshroud's Monsters are destroyed*

"I summon Spirit Ryu (1000) by Masked Dragon's effect," said Nightshroud.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I tribute Spirit Ryu for Armed Dragon LV5 (2400) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. Armed Dragon LV5, attack the Flame Wingman!

**To be continued…**


	8. Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck Pt 4

Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon Deck (4)

Previously…

"Wildedge, attack all his Monsters!" said Jaden.

"You can't!" said Nightshroud.

"By my Monster's ability I can," said Jaden. *Nightshroud's Monsters are destroyed*

"I summon Spirit Ryu (1000) by Masked Dragon's effect," said Nightshroud.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I tribute Spirit Ryu for Armed Dragon LV5 (2400) in Attack Mode," said Nightshroud. Armed Dragon LV5, attack the Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (0)

"Wildedge, destroy all of his Monsters!" said Jaden. *Both Troop Dragons and Armed Dragon LV5 are destroyed, reducing Nightshroud's LPs to 400* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Luster Dragon in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Nightshroud. (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Flame Wingman from my Grave in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Flame Wingman, destroy his Luster Dragon and wipe Nightshroud out! *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Nightshroud's LPs drop to 0* That's game! *Nightshroud vanishes into thin air*

"That was weird," said Joey. *Elsewhere…*

"Marik, I still want your Rod for my collection," said (Bakura).

"How sad, you still desire my item and failed every time you tried," said (Marik).

"This time, you and I are going to team up together," said (Bakura).

"How so?" asked (Marik).

"We are going to duel against Jaden and Syrus," said (Bakura).

"How do you know that your plan will succeed?" asked (Marik).

"Because we have the bait," said (Bakura). They turn to see an unconscious Alexis. *Back in Battle City with Jaden and Yugi's gangs…*

"We gotta go Yugi," said Jaden. See ya! Both gangs walk off. Jaden sees (Bakura).

"Greetings Jaden Yuki," said (Bakura).

"I can't talk now we have to get back to our dorms," said Jaden.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere but with me," said (Bakura). *He turns to Syrus* Aren't you Syrus Trousdale?

"Y-y-yes," stuttered Syrus.

"Both of you follow me," said (Bakura). *At the top of Kaiba Corp…*

"To cool, this is where those two duelists faced Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh Yami," said Jaden.

"Allow me to explain the rules of this double duel," said (Bakura). Like any old duel, we all start with 8000 LPs and the first team to lose is banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity.

"The order is as follows," said (Marik). Bakura, Syrus, Jaden myself.

"Yes, and let this double duel commence!" said (Bakura). I summon Kryuel (1700) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden. I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (5)

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Then, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon The Bistro Butcher (1800) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Now my Butcher, destroy his Drillroid!

"I activate Magic Cylinder, inflicting the ATK of your Monster on your LPs!" said Syrus.

"I activate my face down card, Skill Drain," said (Bakura). After paying 1000 LPs, my card negates the effects of all Effect Monsters on our fields. *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 7000, then to 5200 from Magic Cylinder's effect* If you think you're ahead, you had better reconsider!

**To be continued…**


	9. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 1

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (1)

Previously…

"Allow me to explain the rules of this double duel," said (Bakura). Like any old duel, we all start with 8000 LPs and the first team to lose is banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity.

"The order is as follows," said (Marik). Bakura, Syrus, Jaden then myself.

"Yes, and let this double duel commence!" said (Bakura). I summon Kryuel (1700) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden. I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (5)

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Then, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon The Bistro Butcher (1800) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Now my Butcher, destroy his Drillroid!

"I activate Magic Cylinder, inflicting the ATK of your Monster on your LPs!" said Syrus.

"I activate my face down card, Skill Drain," said (Bakura). After paying 1000 LPs, my card negates the effects of all Effect Monsters on our fields. *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 7000, then to 5200 from Magic Cylinder's effect* If you think you're ahead, you had better reconsider! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I tribute Drillroid for UFOroid (1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Skill Drain. *Skill Drain is destroyed* Finally, I activate 'Vehicroid Connection Zone'. By sending my Fusion Material Monsters to my Graveyard that are used for a Vehicroid Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck. I send Gyroid and Steamroid to my Graveyard to summon Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode. Steam Gyroid, destroy Bistro Butcher!

"I activate Bark of the Dark Ruler!" said (Bakura). Since a Fiend Monster on my field is battling your Monster, I get to pay any multiple of 100 LPs to reduce your Monster's ATK and DEF by the amount. I pay 500 LPs. *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 4800, Steam Gyroid's ATK drops to 1700 and is destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 7900*

"My Monster shouldn't have been destroyed!" said Syrus.

"Apparently you are unaware that when a Monster with less ATK attacks a Monster with more ATK points than that Monster, the opposing Monster is destroyed," said (Bakura).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Alright here goes somethin'," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode. Then I throw down a face down and end my turn. (4)

"Now it's my move and I summon Drillago (1600) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Drillago, attack little Syrus directly!

"I activate Forbidden Entry!" said Syrus. (Note: Forbidden Entry is what I'll call this card instead of its Japanese name.) This card lets me switch Drillago to Defense Mode and send 1 of the cards in your hand to your Graveyard.

"Is that so?" asked (Marik). I have to disagree. Reveal face down card Staunch Defender!

"What's that do?" asked Syrus.

"It allows me to redirect your Trap's target to my Four Face Beast," said (Marik). Now Drillago, attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' lifepoints drop to 6300* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"The destruction shall continue," said (Bakura). I sacrifice Bistro Butcher to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Dark Ruler, attack Jaden's Clayman!

"Don't think so!" said Jaden. I activate Hero Barrier, which negates your attack as long as an Elemental Hero exists on my field.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Bakura). (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Syrus. This isn't over yet!

**To be continued…**


	10. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 2

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (2)

Previously…

"Now it's my move and I summon Drillago (1600) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Drillago, attack little Syrus directly!

"I activate Forbidden Entry!" said Syrus. (Note: Forbidden Entry is what I'll call this card instead of its Japanese name.) This card lets me switch Drillago to Defense Mode and send 1 of the cards in your hand to your Graveyard.

"Is that so?" asked (Marik). I have to disagree. Reveal face down card Staunch Defender!

"What's that do?" asked Syrus.

"It allows me to redirect your Trap's target to my Four Face Beast," said (Marik). Now Drillago, attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' lifepoints drop to 6300* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"The destruction shall continue," said (Bakura). I sacrifice Bistro Butcher to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Dark Ruler, attack Jaden's Clayman!

"Don't think so!" said Jaden. I activate Hero Barrier, which negates your attack as long as an Elemental Hero exists on my field.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Bakura). (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Syrus. This isn't over yet! I summon Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Looks like it's my draw!" said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I play Polymerization tributing Clayman and Sparkman for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode! Next I activate the Field Spell Skyscraper. When my Thunder Giant or any other Elemental Hero on the field attacks a Monster with more ATK, the attacking Elemental Hero gains 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation so Thunder Giant, attack his Ha Des!

"I activate Destiny Board, which is the countdown to your destruction, for you see, each time your turn ends, I'm allowed to activate the next Spirit Message letter from my hand or deck and when all 5 letters are on my field after your turn ends, I win," said (Bakura). *Ha Des is still destroyed and (Bakura's) lifepoints drop to 3850*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (3)

"Then I play Spirit Message "I"," said (Bakura).

"My move," said (Marik). I summon Dark Jeroid (1200) in Attack Mode and by his effect, I get to lower the ATK of any Monster on the field and I choose your Jetroid Syrus. *Jetroid's ATK drops to 400*

"What's the point in that?" asked Syrus. My Monster's in Defense Mode.

"You're about to find out," said (Marik). I tribute my Dark Jeroid and Melchid to summon 'Masked Beast Des Guardius' (3300) in Attack Mode.

"You already summoned a Monster, you can't play that!" said Syrus.

"How perceptive of you," said (Marik). Whoever said my second summoning was a Normal Summon? In fact, it was a Special Summon. My Monster cannot be played unless I tribute 2 Monsters, 1 of which must be Melchid the Four Face Beast or Grand Tiki Elder. Des Guardius, attack his Jetroid!

"You've activated my Super Charge Trap Card!" said Syrus. Now I get to draw 2 cards since your Monster is attacking my Machine Monster. *Jetroid is still destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said (Marik).

"Back to me," said (Bakura). I activate Final Ritual of the Ancients, a Ritual Spell that allows me to tribute Dark Ruler and discard Giant Kozaky to summon Reshef the Dark Being (2500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove 3 Fiend Monsters from my Graveyard in order to summon Dark Necrofear (2200) in Attack Mode. Reshef, attack his Thunder Giant! *Thunder Giant is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7900* Necrofear, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5700* That ends my turn. (0) Soon, you two will be sent to the Shadow Realm for all eternity! *(Bakura) laughs*

**To be continued…**


	11. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 3

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (3)

Previously…

"My move," said (Marik). I summon Dark Jeroid (1200) in Attack Mode and by his effect, I get to lower the ATK of any Monster on the field and I choose your Jetroid Syrus. *Jetroid's ATK drops to 400*

"What's the point in that?" asked Syrus. My Monster's in Defense Mode.

"You're about to find out," said (Marik). I tribute my Dark Jeroid and Melchid to summon 'Masked Beast Des Guardius' (3300) in Attack Mode.

"You already summoned a Monster, you can't play that!" said Syrus.

"How perceptive of you," said (Marik). Whoever said my second summoning was a Normal Summon? In fact, it was a Special Summon. My Monster cannot be played unless I tribute 2 Monsters, 1 of which must be Melchid the Four Face Beast or Grand Tiki Elder. Des Guardius, attack his Jetroid!

"You've activated my Super Charge Trap Card!" said Syrus. Now I get to draw 2 cards since your Monster is attacking my Machine Monster. *Jetroid is still destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said (Marik).

"Back to me," said (Bakura). I activate the Ritual Spell Final Ritual of the Ancients, which allows me to tribute Dark Ruler and discard Giant Kozaky to summon Reshef the Dark Being (2500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove 3 Fiend Monsters from my Graveyard in order to summon Dark Necrofear (2200) in Attack Mode. Reshef, attack his Thunder Giant! *Thunder Giant is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7900* Necrofear, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5700* That ends my turn. (0) Soon, you two will be sent to the Shadow Realm for all eternity! *(Bakura) laughs*

"I summon Truckroid(2000) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Alrighty then it's my move," said Jaden. I activate my second Polymerization, tributing in my hand Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode.

"Why should I care about that Monster?" asked (Marik). He only has 2100 ATK points and even with Skyscraper he's still too weak.

"Alone maybe but I activate the Spell Pot of Greed to add the top 2 cards on my deck to my hand," said Jaden. Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode. Finally, I tribute my 2 Monsters for the Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Bladedge, attack Reshef! *Reshef is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 3750*

"I gotta end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Des Guardius, attack Truckroid!" said (Marik) drawing his card.

"Activate face down card, Ring of Vitality!" said Syrus. Your Monster is destroyed and we gain LPs equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK. *Des Guardius is destroyed and Syrus' LPs rise to 9600 while (Marik's) LPs rise to 11,300*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Marik). (0)

"Well then, I play Spirit Message "N" by Destiny Board," said (Bakura). Now then Dark Necrofear, destroy Bladedge! *Bladedge remains on the field and Necrofear is destroyed reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 3350*

"Why would ya destroy your own Monster?" asked Jaden.

"Simple, now Necrofear becomes equipped to Bladedge and as long as he stays equipped, your Monster is under my control. So Bladedge, join forces with me! Since my attack isn't over, Bladedge, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 3100* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon 'Decoyroid' (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I gotta draw something fast," said Jaden. Here goes somethin'! _Winged Kuriboh oughta do._ I summon Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Granadora (1900) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Thanks to my Monster's ability, I gain 1000 lifepoints but when destroyed, I take 2000 points of damage! *(Marik's) LPs rise to 12,300*

To be continued…


	12. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 4

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (4)

Previously…

"Des Guardius, attack Truckroid!" said (Marik) drawing his card.

"Activate face down card, Ring of Vitality!" said Syrus. Your Monster is destroyed and we gain LPs equal to the destroyed Monster's DEF. *Des Guardius is destroyed and Syrus' LPs rise to 8800 while (Marik's) LPs rise to 10,500*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Marik). (0)

"Well then, I play Spirit Message "N" by Destiny Board," said (Bakura). Now then Dark Necrofear, destroy Bladedge! *Bladedge remains on the field and Necrofear is destroyed reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 3350*

"Why would ya destroy your own Monster?" asked Jaden.

"Simple, now Necrofear becomes equipped to Bladedge and as long as he stays equipped, your Monster is under my control. So Bladedge, join forces with me! Since my attack isn't over, Bladedge, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 3100* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Decoyroid (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I gotta draw something fast," said Jaden. Here goes somethin'! _Winged Kuriboh oughta do._ I summon Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Granadora (1900) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Thanks to my Monster's ability, I gain 1000 lifepoints but when destroyed, I take 2000 points of damage! *(Marik's) LPs rise to 11,500* Granadora, destroy his UFOroid! *Syrus smiles*

"I'm afraid you cannot do that," said Syrus.

"What?" asked (Marik). Explain yourself!

"You cannot attack any Monster on my field other than Decoyroid," said Syrus.

"Fine then," said (Marik). Granadora, destroy Decoyroid! *Decoyroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Well since it's almost the start of another turn for me, I play Spirit Message "A"," said (Bakura). To start, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800) in Attack Mode. Now my Mad King, destroy Winged Kuriboh! *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Attack his Granadora my engine that could!

"It appears that you're more foolish than I thought," said (Marik). My Monster is stronger than yours.

"Is that so?" asked Syrus. I have to disagree. When Steamroid attacks a Monster, he gains 500 ATK points during Damage Calculation. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 2300 and Granadora is destroyed, reducing (Marik's) LPs to 11,100* Now your own Monster's effect backfires as you take 2000 points of damage!

"Really?" asked (Marik). Guess again! My Trap Card known as Barrel Behind the Door negates Granadora's secondary effect and takes it out of your lifepoints instead. *Syrus' LPs drop to 6600*

"That ends my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Then it's back to me," said Jaden. I play Miracle Fusion! It allows me to remove Fusion Material Monsters in my Grave from play and Special Summon a Fusion Monster to my field whose Fusion Material Monsters I removed. I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode! He's just what I need to win this duel! My Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for every Monster in my Grave with Elemental Hero in its name and there are 5! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Brron! *Brron is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 1150*

"Too bad," said (Bakura). This duel's almost over.

"Right you are," said Jaden. Now comes the fun part. When Shining Flare Wingman destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, the Monster's controller takes damage equal to that Monster's ATK! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 0* Take him down Syrus!

To be continued…


	13. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 5

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (5)

Previously…

"It appears that you're more foolish than I thought," said (Marik). My Monster is stronger than yours.

"Is that so?" asked Syrus. I have to disagree. When Steamroid attacks a Monster, he gains 500 ATK points during Damage Calculation. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 2300 and Granadora is destroyed, reducing (Marik's) LPs to 11,100* Now your own Monster's effect backfires as you take 2000 points of damage!

"Really?" asked (Marik). Guess again! My Trap Card known as Barrel Behind the Door negates Granadora's secondary effect and takes it out of your lifepoints instead. *Syrus' LPs drop to 6600*

"That ends my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Then it's back to me," said Jaden. I play Miracle Fusion! It allows me to remove Fusion Material Monsters in my Grave from play and Special Summon a Fusion Monster to my field whose Fusion Material Monsters I removed. I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode! He's just what I need to win this duel! My Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for every Monster in my Grave with Elemental Hero in its name and there are 5! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Brron! *Brron is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 1150*

"Too bad," said (Bakura). This duel's almost over.

"Right you are," said Jaden. Now comes the fun part. When Shining Flare Wingman destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, the Monster's controller takes damage equal to that Monster's ATK! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 0* Take him down Syrus!

"My move," said (Marik). I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600) in Attack Mode. Makyura, attack Steamroid! I already know that your Monster loses 500 ATK points when attacked. *Steamroid's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 6300* That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Syrus drawing his card. I summon 'Rescueroid' (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) (Remember that I'm calling Kyuukyuuroid Rescueroid instead as it's not as bizarre.)

"Very well then it's my move," said (Marik). I summon Gilgarth (1800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon 'Ambulanceroid' (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I tribute my 3 Monsters to summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra**(5000) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Now my great beast, destroy his Ambulanceroid! *Ambulanceroid is destroyed*

"You've just triggered Rescuroid's effect, meaning that each time 1 of my Monsters that is destroyed in battle and sent to my Graveyard, I get to add it to my hand.

"Fine," said (Marik). It doesn't matter what cards you play next turn as I'll still send you to the Shadow Realm! Make your move. (0)

"I summon Expressroid(-) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Thanks to his effect, I can add 2 Machine-Type Monsters in my Graveyard to my hand. That ends my turn. (3)

"Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Ambulanceroid! *Ambulanceroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Syrus. Power Bond is exactly what I need to win this duel but I need Submarineroid as well. I end my turn. (4)

"I summon Newdoria (0800) in Defense Mode," said (Marik). Dragon of Ra, destroy his last defense! *Expressroid is destroyed* This is your last chance! (0)

"Here goes," said Syrus. *Syrus looks at his card and smiles* I summon Submarineroid (1800) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Power Bond, which sends my 3 Monsters to my Graveyard and allows me to play 'Super Vehicroid-Jumbo Drill' (3000) in Attack Mode. But that's not all it does. It also doubles my Monster's strength! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000*

"6000 ATK points!" said (Marik) shocked.

"Jumbo Drill, attack (Marik's) Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Syrus.

To be continued…


	14. Tag Team Shadow Duel Part 6

Tag-Team Shadow Duel (6)

Previously…

"I summon Expressroid(-) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Thanks to his effect, I can add 2 Machine-Type Monsters in my Graveyard to my hand. That ends my turn. (3)

"Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Ambulanceroid! *Ambulanceroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Syrus. Power Bond is exactly what I need to win this duel but I need Submarineroid as well. I end my turn. (4)

"I summon Newdoria (0800) in Defense Mode," said (Marik). Dragon of Ra, destroy his last defense! *Expressroid is destroyed* This is your last chance! (0)

"Here goes," said Syrus. *Syrus looks at his card and smiles* I summon Submarineroid (1800) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Power Bond, which sends my 3 Monsters to my Graveyard and allows me to play 'Super Vehicroid-Jumbo Drill' (3000) in Attack Mode. But that's not all it does. It also doubles my Monster's strength! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000*

"6000 ATK points!" said (Marik) shocked.

"Jumbo Drill, attack (Marik's) Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Syrus. *Winged Dragon of Ra is destroyed and (Marik's) LPs drop to 10,100* That ends my turn and Power Bond inflicts damage to my LPs equal to my Monster's original ATK. *Syrus' LPs drop to 3300* (1)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Winged Dragon of Ra!" said (Marik). Even though I brought back Ra, he'll have 0 ATK and DEF points but that's all I need to end this duel.

"How?" asked Syrus.

"Simple," said (Marik). I pay all but 1 of my LPs and add them to Ra's. *(Marik's) LPs drop to 1 and Ra's ATK rises to 10,099* Ra, attack his Jumbo Drill! *Jumbo Drill is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 0* Since only 1 member on each team lost, we're now going to duel you two separately.

"Yes and I'll duel Jaden!" said (Bakura).

"Bring it!" said Jaden.

"I'll start," said (Bakura). I summon Goblin Zombie (1050) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, attack his Monster! *Goblin Zombie is destroyed*

"Now comes my Zombie's effect," said (Bakura). It allows me to add an Insect Monster with 1200 DEF points or less but I have none.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which I use to destroy your face down card," said (Bakura). *Jaden's face down Mirror Force is destroyed* Next, I summon Dragon Zombie (1600) in Attack Mode. Finally, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding a card, your Sparkman is destroyed! *Sparkman is destroyed* Dragon Zombie, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix in my hand and Clayman on my field to summon 'Elemental Hero Electrum' (2900) in Attack Mode! His attribute is treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE and EARTH and when summoned, all cards in our Graveyards return to our decks and we shuffle 'em. Plus, for each Monster with an attribute equal to his on your field, he gains 300 ATK points! Electrum, destroy his Dragon Zombie!

"Did you honestly think I'd let you destroy my Monster?" asked (Bakura). If so, you're more foolish than I first thought. I activate Negate Attack, ending your Battle Phase this turn.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I reveal my other face down card, Just Desserts, which takes out 500 of your LPs for every Monster you control," said (Bakura). *Jaden's LPs drop to 5900* Next I summon Sangan (0600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Electrum, destroy his Sangan!

To be continued…


	15. Bakura's Evil Spirit vs Jaden Part 1

Bakura's Evil Sprit vs. Jaden (1)

Previously…

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix in my hand and Clayman on my field to summon Elemental Hero Electrum (2900) in Attack Mode! His attribute is treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE and EARTH and when summoned, all cards in our Graveyards return to our decks and we shuffle 'em. Plus, for each Monster with an attribute equal to his on your field, he gains 300 ATK points! Electrum, destroy his Dragon Zombie!

"Did you honestly think I'd let you destroy my Monster?" asked (Bakura). If so, you're more foolish than I first thought. I activate Negate Attack, ending your Battle Phase this turn.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I reveal my other face down card, Just Desserts, which takes out 500 of your LPs for every Monster you control. *Jaden's LPs drop to 5900* Next I summon Sangan (0600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Electrum, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed*

"Now a Monster with 1500 or less ATK of my choosing is added to my hand," said (Bakura). I add this one.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I activate Ectoplasmer, forcing us to tribute a face up Monster on our field at the end of our turn and the opponent takes half the tributed Monster's ATK as damage," said (Bakura). Then, I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wildheart, attack his face down Monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (0600) is destroyed* Uh oh, that can't be good.

"How right you are," said (Bakura). Man-Eater's effect lets me destroy 1 Monster on the field and I choose your Electrum! *Electrum is destroyed*

"I end my turn by tributing Wildheart," said Jaden. *Wildheart disappears from the field and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 7250* (1)

"I flip-summon my face down Monster, Morphing Jar (0700)!" said (Bakura). We must discard our hands and draw 5 cards from our decks. Then, I tribute Morphing Jar for Earl of Demise (2000) in Attack Mode. Earl, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 3900* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and tribute Earl of Demise to end my turn. (3) *Jaden's LPs drop to 2900*

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I send it and Metamorphosis in my hand to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Bubble Blaster, adding 800 ATK points to my Neo Bubbleman since his name is treated as Bubbleman. *Neo's ATK rises to 1600* Finally, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn by tributing Neo Bubbleman. *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 6450* (1)

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Now my doll, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"There's a reason why he's called man's best friend and here's why," said Jaden. Now I get to add an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand.

"I end my turn by tributing my Doll of Demise," said (Bakura). *Jaden's LPs drop to 2100* (3)

"I activate E - Emergency Call, which lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge! Next, I play my Polymerization, sending Wildheart and Bladedge to my Grave to play Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Wildedge, attack directly! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 3850* I end my turn by tributing Wildedge. *Wildedge disappears and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 2550*

"My move," said (Bakura). Malice Doll of Demise reappears on the field.

"How did your Monster reappear?" asked Jaden.

"You're about to find out and you will be devastated!" said (Bakura). *(Bakura) laughs*

To be continued…


	16. Bakura's Evil Spirit vs Jaden Part 2

Bakura's Evil Spirit vs. Jaden (2)

Previously…

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Now my doll, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"There's a reason why he's called man's best friend and here's why," said Jaden. Now I get to add an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand.

"I end my turn by tributing my Doll of Demise," said (Bakura). *Jaden's LPs drop to 2100* (3)

"I activate E - Emergency Call, which lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge! Next, I play my Polymerization, sending Wildheart and Bladedge to my Grave to play Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Wildedge, attack directly! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 3850* I end my turn by tributing Wildedge. *Wildedge disappears and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 2550*

"My move," said (Bakura). Malice Doll of Demise reappears on the field.

"How did your Monster reappear?" asked Jaden.

"You're about to find out and you will be devastated!" said (Bakura). *(Bakura) laughs* For you see, if my Doll of Demise is sent to my Graveyard by a continuous Spell effect, he's re summoned to my field. Now I end my turn by tributing him. *Jaden's LPs drop to 1300* (3)

"Alright it's my draw!" said Jaden. _Sweet, Cross Heart is just what I need!_ I end my turn by throwin' down a face down. (0)

"Doll of Demise, return!" said (Bakura). Now to wipe out your lifepoints, Malice Doll of Demise, attack Jaden directly!

"You've activated my Cross Heart Trap Card!" said Jaden. Now your Monster becomes mine!

"Very impressive," said (Bakura). I end my turn. (4)

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden. I summon Hero Kids (300) in Attack Mode. Now my Monsters, attack him directly! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 650* I end my turn by tributing your Doll. *Doll of Demise disappears and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"I can assure you you haven't seen the last of me!" said (Bakura) disappearing into the Shadow Realm.

"Now our duel can begin!" said (Marik). I'll begin by summoning Lekunga (1700) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steamroid, destroy his Lekunga!

"I activate Mirror Force, which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters," said (Marik). *Steamroid is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"I tribute my Monster for Helpoemer (2000) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Helpoemer, attack directly!

"I activate Ring of Vitality," said Syrus. As you already know, your Monster is destroyed and our LPs rise by the DEF of the destroyed Monster. *Helpoemer is destroyed and both players' LPs rise to 9400*

"You've just activated my Monster's ability," said (Marik). After your attacks have finished, I get to take a random card from your hand and discard it to your Graveyard. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Gyroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"I summon Lord Poison (1500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Lord Poison, destroy his Gyroid!

"Your Monster won't be able to destroy my Monster because once per turn, Gyroid isn't destroyed in battle," said Syrus.

"Helpoemer, attack Gyroid!" said (Marik).

"Activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. You take damage equal to your Monster's ATK.

"I activate the Trap Card Barrel Behind the Door!" said (Marik). You're finished!

To be continued…


	17. A OneWay Trip to the Shadow Realm Pt 1

A One-Way Trip to the Shadow Realm (1)

Previously…

"Now our duel can begin!" said (Marik). I'll begin by summoning Lekunga (1700) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steamroid, destroy his Lekunga!

"I activate Mirror Force, which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters," said (Marik). *Steamroid is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"I tribute my Monster for Helpoemer (2000) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Helpoemer, attack directly!

"I activate Ring of Vitality," said Syrus. As you already know, your Monster is destroyed and our LPs rise by the DEF of the destroyed Monster. *Helpoemer is destroyed and both players' LPs rise to 9400*

"You've just activated my Monster's ability," said (Marik). After your attacks have finished, I get to take a random card from your hand and discard it to your Graveyard. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Gyroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"I summon Lord Poison (1500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Lord Poison, destroy his Gyroid!

"Your Monster won't be able to destroy my Monster because once per turn, Gyroid isn't destroyed in battle," said Syrus.

"Helpoemer, attack Gyroid!" said (Marik).

"Activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. You take damage equal to your Monster's ATK.

"I activate the Trap Card Barrel Behind the Door!" said (Marik). You're finished! Now the damage I would've taken is instead taken out of your LPs! *Syrus' LPs drop to 7400*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"I summon Revival Jam (1500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik). Now, Revival Jam, attack Gyroid! *Gyroid is not destroyed by its effect* Lord Poison, destroy Gyroid! *Gyroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck," said Syrus. Next, I use Power Bond, tributing Stealthroid, Drillroid, Expressroid and Truckroid in my hand to play Super Vehicroid Stealth Union(3600) in Attack Mode and thanks to Power Bond, his ATK is doubled! *Stealth Union's ATK rises to 7200* Stealth Union, destroy his Revival Jam!

"I activate Nightmare Wheel, preventing your Monster from attacking and lowering your lifepoints by 500 during each of my turns.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Thanks to your Spell Card, you take 3600 points of damage," said (Marik). *Syrus' LPs drop to 3800* Now then, my move! Nightmare Wheel takes out 500 of your lifepoints! *Syrus' LPs drop to 3300* Then, I summon Drillago (1600) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack directly!

"How can you do that when I have a Monster out?" asked Syrus.

"If my opponent only has Monsters with 1600 ATK or more, my Monster can attack directly," said (Marik). Go my Monster and attack directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 1700* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Nightmare Wheel and freeing my Monster! *Nightmare Wheel is destroyed* Stealth Union, destroy Drillago! *Drillago is destroyed and (Marik's) LPs drop to 3800* That ends my turn. (0)

"You'll pay for destroying my Monster," said (Marik). I activate Monster Reborn to revive Drillago in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn by switching my other Monsters to Defense Mode. (1)

"Attack his Lord Poison my Stealth Union!" said Syrus.

"You're so naïve," said (Marik). I activate Nightmare Mirror! It's the key to your demise!

To be continued…


	18. A OneWay Trip to the Shadow Realm Pt 2

A One-Way Trip to the Shadow Realm (2)

Previously…

"My move," said Syrus. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Nightmare Wheel and freeing my Monster! Nightmare Wheel is destroyed. Stealth Union, destroy Drillago! *Drillago is destroyed and (Marik's) LPs drop to 3800* That ends my turn. (0)

"You'll pay for destroying my Monster," said (Marik). I activate Monster Reborn to revive Drillago in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn by switching my other Monsters to Defense Mode. (1)

"Attack his Lord Poison my Stealth Union!" said Syrus.

"You're so naïve," said (Marik). I activate Nightmare Mirror! It's the key to your demise! For you see, your attack is blocked and you lose 1000 lifepoints but on the bright side you draw 1 card. Syrus' LPs drop to 700.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (1)

"Helpoemer takes your last card and discards it," said (Marik). Let this duel continue in the Shadow Realm! *(Marik) activates the Millennium Rod and the dark cloud surrounds them* I activate Polymerization, tributing my Metal Reflect Slime and Revival Jam to create Egyptian God Slime(3000) in Defense Mode.

"His DEF didn't change so he's not any stronger than that other Monster you played so what's the point?" asked Syrus.

"He cannot be destroyed as a result of battle," said (Marik). Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Syrus. I play Shield Crush, which destroys 1 Defense Position Monster on the field and your Monster's my choice! *Egyptian God Slime is destroyed* Stealth Union, attack Lord Poison! *Lord Poison is destroyed*

"I activate Lord Poison's ability, letting me Special Summon 1 Plant Monster from my Graveyard to my field and I choose Lekunga in Defense Mode," said (Marik). Since you cannot attack any further, discard your last card.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said (Marik). (0)

"Stealth Union, destroy his face down Monster!" said Syrus. *The face down Cobra Jar (0300) is destroyed*

"You've just triggered my Monster's effect, letting me summon a Poisonous Snake Token (1200) in Defense Mode and if you happen to be foolish enough to destroy it in battle, you lose 500 lifepoints. Make your move.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (1)

"Helpoemer takes your last card once again," said (Marik). I draw. I summon Humanoid Slime (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Ambulanceroid (1200) in Defense Mode and I'll have Stealth Union destroy your token. *The token is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice," said (Marik). Then I summon Gilgarth (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my Ambulance Roid for Rescueroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Now my Monsters, destroy his Monsters! *Gilgarth and Humanoid Slime are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Plasma Eel(0500) in Attack Mode," said (Marik) and I'll use its effect to equip it to Stealth Union. As long as it stays equipped your Monster loses 500 ATK points during each of your turns and cannot attack or be tributed. That ends my turn. (0)

"Rescueroid, attack directly!" said Syrus. *(Marik's) LPs drop to 0*

"How could I lose to such an amateur duelist?" asked (Marik).

"You know what happens now," said Syrus. You're banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity!

"This can't be happening!" said (Marik) as he disappears into the shadows.

"Nice duelin' Syrus!" said Jaden.

"Thanks Jay," said Syrus.


	19. Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck Part 1

Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck (1)

*In the alleys of Battle City…*

"I'm waiting for you Jaden Yuki," said Kagemaru. *Elsewhere…*

"So you see children, that is why you cannot revive a Monster with special Summoning requirements as it can only be played by its own method," said Banner. You all may now leave.

"Boy that was a long lesson," said Jaden.

"Yeah, I managed to complete my 6 hours of sleep," said Chumley.

"Well, we'd better get back to our dorms for some shuteye," said Jaden.

"Good plan," said Syrus. *At their dorms…*

"Night Sy," said Jaden.

"Night Jaden," said Syrus. Later that night, a crash is heard.

"What was that?" asked Syrus.

"Don't know Sy," said Jaden.

"There's someone inside the room," said Chumley.

"Isn't that Kagemaru?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, it is him," said Syrus.

"It's time to duel me," said Kagemaru.

"Bring it!" said Jaden.

"Follow me to the Domino Pier," said Kagemaru. *He and Jaden start running*

"Wait up," groaned Syrus. *At the Domino Pier…*

"At last, I get to have my rematch against you," said Kagemaru.

"You wanted one and now you're gettin' one," said Jaden.

"I'll start by playing The Dark Door, limiting our attacks to 1 per turn," said Kagemaru. (Note: I'm using cards that fit with his Sacred Beast's requirements.) Then, I play Branch!, allowing us to Special Summon 1 Fusion Material Monster from our Graveyards if 1 of our Fusion Monsters are destroyed. Finally, I summon Earthbound Sprit (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I play Polymerization, tributing Avian and Bubbleman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Mariner (1400) in Attack Mode. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Ectoplasmer, forcing us to Tribute Monsters at the end of our turns but that won't matter," said Kagemaru. I send my Ectoplasmer, Branch!, and Dark Door to my Graveyard to play Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000) in Attack Mode. Hamon, destroy his Mariner!

"Sorry but I activate Hero Ring, preventing any of your 1900 ATK or higher Monsters from attacking my Mariner," said Jaden.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (1)

"I throw down a face down and I'll have Mariner attack you directly!" said Jaden.

"You're forgetting that I have a Monster out," said Kagemaru.

"Yeah but if I have any face down Spell or Trap Cards on my field, Mariner can attack you directly so Mariner do your stuff! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 6600* That ends my turn. (2)

"I set 2 more cards face down and activate Ultimate Offering, which allows us to play more than 1 Monster per turn as long as we pay 500 LPs per additional Monster," said Kagemaru. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate the Field Spell Fusion Gate, throwin' out the need for Polymerization," said Jaden. I remove in my hand Wildheart and Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect your Monster is destroyed but since he's your only Monster in your Graveyard and cannot be Special Summoned except by his own method, he doesn't come back. Mariner and Shaman, attack directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell on Shaman and Spellbinding Circle on Mariner," said Kagemaru. Shadow Spell reduces Shaman's ATK by 700 and prevents him from changing Modes.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I send my 3 Traps to my Graveyard to play my first Sacred Beast in Attack Mode," said Kagemaru.

To be continued…


	20. Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck Part 2

Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck (2)

Previously…

"At last, I get to have my rematch against you," said Kagemaru.

"You wanted one and now you're gettin' one," said Jaden.

"I'll start by playing The Dark Door, limiting our attacks to 1 per turn," said Kagemaru. (Note: I'm using cards that fit with his Sacred Beast's requirements.) Then, I play Branch!, allowing us to Special Summon 1 Fusion Material Monster from our Graveyards if 1 of our Fusion Monsters are destroyed. Finally, I summon Earthbound Sprit (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I activate the Field Spell Fusion Gate, throwin' out the need for Polymerization," said Jaden. I remove in my hand Wildheart and Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect your Monster is destroyed but since he's your only Monster in your Graveyard and cannot be Special Summoned except by his own method, he doesn't come back. Mariner and Shaman, attack directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell on Shaman and Spellbinding Circle on Mariner," said Kagemaru. Shadow Spell reduces Shaman's ATK by 700 and prevents him from changing Modes.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I send my 3 Traps to my Graveyard to play my first Sacred Beast in Attack Mode," said Kagemaru.

"Not so fast, I activate Solemn Judgment!" said Jaden. Uria's summoning is negated! All I have to do in exchange is pay half my LPs. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4000*

"You're just delaying Uria's arrival," said Kagemaru. I end my turn. (3)

"I throw down a face down," said Jaden. Then Mariner will attack you directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 5200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Kagemaru. Then I activate Lost Paradise, letting me draw 2 cards once per turn so I now have 3 cards. I tribute Earthbound Sprit for Earl of Demise (2000) in Attack Mode. Earl, destroy his Necroid Shaman! *Shaman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 3900* Finally, I end my turn. (2)

"Mariner, attack directly!" said Jaden. *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 3800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn by setting 3 cards face down," said Kagemaru. (0)

"Mariner, direct attack!" said Jaden.

"I activate Pyramid of Light, Destiny Board, allowing me to activate the next letter of the Spirit Message during your turn's end but I don't have the other letters and The Eye of Truth, forcing you to show me your cards but you gain 1000 LPs during your turn if your hand contains one or more Spell Cards," said Kagemaru. *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 2400 by Jaden's attack with Mariner*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (3)

"I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding 1 card to return my Sacred Beast back to my hand," said Kagemaru. Then, I send my 3 Traps to my Graveyard to once again summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 1000 ATK points per Continuous Trap in my Graveyard.

"No way there are 6!" said Jaden.

"That's right," said Kagemaru. *Uria's ATK rises to 6000* Next, I summon The Portrait's Secret (1500) in Defense Mode. Finally, I tribute my 3 Fiend Monsters to summon the third and final Sacred Beast, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode.

"Not licious, he has all 3 Sacred Beast cards out at once!" said Chumley.

"Worse yet, they all have over 3000 ATK points!" said Syrus.

"I end my turn," said Kagemaru. (0)

"Mariner, attack directly!" said Jaden. *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 1000* That ends my turn. (4)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (0)

"Mariner, end this duel!" said Jaden.

"I activate Divine Wrath, negating Mariner's effect and destroying him," said Kagemaru.

To be continued…


	21. Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck Part 3

Kagemaru's Sacred Beast Deck (3)

Previously…

"I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding 1 card to return my Sacred Beast back to my hand," said Kagemaru. Then, I send my 3 Traps to my Graveyard to once again summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 1000 ATK points per Continuous Trap in my Graveyard.

"No way there are 6!" said Jaden.

"That's right," said Kagemaru. *Uria's ATK rises to 6000* Next, I summon The Portrait's Secret (1500) in Defense Mode. Finally, I tribute my 3 Fiend Monsters to summon the third and final Sacred Beast, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode.

"Not licious, he has all 3 Sacred Beast cards out at once!" said Chumley.

"Worse yet, they all have over 3000 ATK points!" said Syrus.

"I end my turn," said Kagemaru. (0)

"Mariner, attack directly!" said Jaden. *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 1000* That ends my turn. (4)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (0)

"Mariner, end this duel!" said Jaden.

"I activate Divine Wrath, negating Mariner's effect and destroying him," said Kagemaru. All I have to do in exchange is discard 1 card. *Mariner and Hero Halo are destroyed* Hamon, attack directly!

"I activate my Trap A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden. It works like this, you pick a card in my hand and if it's a Monster, I get to summon it," said Jaden. Pick a card, any card.

"The card on the far left!" said Kagemaru.

"Nice choice, for me that is," said Jaden. I summon Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode.

"Hamon, destroy his fuzz ball!" said Kagemaru. *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed*

"You shouldn't insult the weak as they can pull you outa' the worst situation like the one I'm in," said Jaden. You see, I take 0 damage on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed in battle.

"That may be but it doesn't save you from **effect **damage," said Kagemaru. When Hamon destroys an opponent's Monster in battle the opponent takes 1000 points of damage. *Jaden's LPs drop to 3900* It's your last move!

"Alrighty then," said Jaden. It's my draw! I play Pot of Greed to draw twice. Next, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"Hamon, attack directly!" said Kagemaru.

"Don't think so 'cause I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, allowin' me to Special Summon my furry friend Winged Kuriboh to my field from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! The fun continues as I activate my other face down card Transcendent Wings, which lets me tribute Winged Kuriboh for Winged Kuriboh LV10 (0200) in Defense Mode!

"Hamon, destroy his Monster!" said Kagemaru.

"Whoopsie now comes Winged Kuriboh's super power, which by tributing him, he destroys all your Attack Position Monsters on your field and you take damage equal to their ATKs. I tribute Winged Kuriboh LV10! *Hamon, Raviel and Uria are destroyed and Kagemaru's LPs drop to 0* That's game! Okay time for some shuteye.

"Slight problem Jay," said Syrus.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"The sun's up," said Syrus.

"Guess we'd better get to class then," said Jaden.

"Good morning children," said Banner. In today's lesson, you're going to learn about chaining. Now then, a chain is when one duelist activates a Spell, Trap or Monster effect and a second duelist activates a Spell Trap or Monster effect in response. Who can tell me what would happen if my Sangan and my opponent's Witch of the Black Forest were destroyed at the same time? How about you, Jaden?

"Huh, what?" said Jaden. Oh yeah both effects would resolve at the same time.

"Excellent, Jaden," said Banner. *Later that day…* Oops class is over. See you later children.


	22. A New Arrival

A New Arrival

At Kaiba Corp Headquarters…

"Seto, a new e-mail from Pegasus has arrived," said Mokuba.

"Let's see what he has to say," said Kaiba. *Kaiba types in his password* Access Denied? That's impossible! I have the most up to date computer technology around! There's no way anyone could have hacked into my computer! *Elsewhere…*

"Soon heir Kaiba, you'll be dueling against me for your final duel!" said Zigfried. *Zigfried laughs* *Back at Kaiba Corp…*

"Let's go Mokuba," said Kaiba. It's time that we find out who our little hacker is. Wait a sec, wasn't it Pegasus that gave us the virus?

"This is different, Mokuba," said Kaiba. This time, someone changed my computer's password **and** uploaded a virus. *Zigfried calls out*

"Oh heir Kaiba," said Zigfried.

"That voice, can it be, Zigfried von Schroeder?" asked Kaiba

"You're good heir Kaiba but not better than me," said Zigfried.

"What do you want?" asked Kaiba.

"Vat I vant is to duel you," said Zigfried. (Note: Zigfried has a German accent, meaning that w's are pronounced like v's and t's are pronounced like z's)

"Fine and when I win, change my password back to what it was!" said Kaiba.

"As you vish for if I vin, Kaiba Corp is mine!" said Zigfried.

"I'll start," said Kaiba. I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Valkerie Dritte (1600) in Defense Mode," said Zigfried. Zen I activate Goddess Skuld's Oracle, allowing me to se ze top 3 cards in your deck und replace them in the order zat I choose. Your Blue-Eyes goes second, your Crush Card is last und your Pot of Greed is first. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, destroy his Valkerie Dritte! Valkerie Dritte is destroyed. Z-Metal Tank direct attack! Zigfried's LPs drop to 6500. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate Swan Maiden, letting me Special Summon 1 Valkerie Monster from my hand und I choose Valkerie Brunhilde(1800) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 300 ATK points for every Warrior und Dragon Monster on ze field.

"There aren't any," said Kaiba.

"Of course zere is," said Zigfried. Vat do you think my Valkerie Brunhilde is? *Brunhilde's ATK rises to 2100* Next, I activate Goddess Verdande's Guidance. Zis card lets me guess your top card on your deck und I'm correct, you have to set it on your field. Is your top card Blue-Eyes White Dragon? *Kaiba picks up the card and frowns* I'll take the look on your face as a yes. Zen, I activate Goddess Urd's Verdict, allowing me to guess 1 set card you have on ze field und if I'm correct, your card is removed from ze game und since I forced you to set your Blue-Eyes, I'm guessing that the set card you have is your White Dragon! *Kaiba's card disappears from the field* Looks like I'm correct. Now Valkerie Brunhilde attack directly!

"You've activated my Mirror Force Trap Card which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters on your field like Valkerie Brunhilde!" said Kaiba. *Valkerie Brunhilde is destroyed*

"I activate my final card, Final Light, allowing you to Special Summon a 2000 or less Monster from your Graveyard und I get to Special Summon 1 LIGHT Monster from my Graveyard and I choose Valkerie Brunhilde in Attack Mode!

"I choose Vorse Raider," said Kaiba.

"Vun last sing," said Zigfried. I must pay 1000 LPs for using my card. *Zigfried's LPs drop to 5500* Zat ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I remove my Monsters from play to summon the ultimate Monster!

**To be continued…**


	23. Zigfried's Goddess Deck Part 1

Zigfried's Goddess Deck (1)

Previously…

"I activate Swan Maiden, letting me Special Summon 1 Valkerie Monster from my hand und I choose Valkerie Brunhilde(1800) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 300 ATK points for every Warrior und Dragon Monster on ze field.

"There aren't any," said Kaiba.

"Of course zere is," said Zigfried. Vat do you think my Valkerie Brunhilde is? *Brunhilde's ATK rises to 2100* Next, I activate Goddess Verdande's Guidance. Zis card lets me guess your top card on your deck und I'm correct, you have to set it on your field. Is your top card Blue-Eyes White Dragon? *Kaiba picks up the card and frowns* I'll take the look on your face as a yes. Looks like I'm correct. Now Valkerie Brunhilde attack directly!

"You've activated my Mirror Force Trap Card which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters on your field like Valkerie Brunhilde!" said Kaiba. *Valkerie Brunhilde is destroyed*

"Vun last sing," said Zigfried. I must pay 1000 LPs for using my card. *Zigfried's LPs drop to 5500* Zat ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I remove my Monsters from play to summon the ultimate Monster! Meet YZ-Tank Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode. Tank Dragon, attack directly! *Zigfried's LPs drop to 3400* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I activate ze Spell Card known as Nibelung's Treasure," said Zigfried. Zis card lets me play 1 Spell Card from my deck und activate it on your field und I choose Nibelung's Ring, which forbids your Monster from attacking but that's not all my Nibelung's Treasure does. It also allows me to draw 5 cards und lets you draw 1 extra card during my turn but if either card is a Monster, you must discard it. Next, I play ze Spell Ride of the Valkeries, letting me Special Summon all Monsters in my hand with Valkerie in zere names directly to my field and I choose Valkerie Erste(1600) in Attack Mode and Valkerie Zweite(1600) also in Attack Mode. Zen, using the effect of Valkerie Erste, she can take on ze ATK of all of your Monsters removed from ze game. *Valkerie Erste's ATK rises to 3000* Valkerie Erste, attack his Tank Dragon!

"I activate Shadow Spell, lowering your Monster's ATK by 700 and preventing it from attacking or changing modes," said Kaiba. *Valkerie Erste's ATK drops to 2300*

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down und my Valkeries now return to my deck," said Zigfried. (2) *The Valkeries disappear from the field*

"I activate my other face down card Return from the Different Dimension, which at a cost of half my LPs, I get to return all removed Monsters in my Graveyard to my side of the field," said Kaiba. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 4000 and Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head appear on the field* Next, I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove my 3 Monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode! Then, I discard my last card to activate my XYZ's effect, letting me destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your face down card! *Zigfried's face down card is destroyed*

"You von't get avay zat easily heir Kaiba," said Zigfried. I activate my Apple of Enlightenment's effect, allowing me to draw 1 card.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his lifepoints!" said Kaiba. *Zigfried's LPs drop to 600* You have 1 turn left before I finish you off! (0)

"I summon another Valkerie Dritte (1000) in Attack Mode," said Zigfried. Zen, I activate ze Spell Enchanted Sword Nothung, adding 400 ATK points to my Monster und removing all Dragon Monsters from your field from play. Plus, my Dritte gains an additional 100 ATK points per Monster removed from ze game. *Dritte's ATK rises to 1400 then to 2000 for the Monsters out of play* Valkerie Dritte, attack his LPs directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 2000* I end my turn. (1)

"I activate the Spell Card Soul Exchange, tributing your Monster for one of my own and I choose Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Since I used Soul Exchange, I can't attack this turn so that ends my turn. (0) Once I attack next turn, it's over!

**To be continued…**


	24. Zigfried's Goddess Deck Part 2

Zigfried's Goddess Deck (2)

Previously…

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his lifepoints!" said Kaiba. *Zigfried's LPs drop to 600* You have 1 turn left before I finish you off! (0)

"I summon another Valkerie Dritte (1000) in Attack Mode," said Zigfried. Zen, I activate ze Spell Enchanted Sword Nothung, adding 400 ATK points to my Monster und removing all Dragon Monsters from your field from play. Plus, my Dritte gains an additional 100 ATK points per Monster removed from ze game. *Dritte's ATK rises to 1400 then to 2000 for the Monsters out of play* Valkerie Dritte, attack his LPs directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 2000* I end my turn. (1)

"I activate the Spell Card Soul Exchange, tributing your Monster for one of my own and I choose Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Since I used Soul Exchange, I can't attack this turn so that ends my turn. Once I attack next turn, it's over! (0)

"You'd like to sink that zis duel's over wouldn't you heir Kaiba?" asked Zigfried. Unfortunately, as long as I have my goddesses out, you von't be vinning anysing. Speaking of my goddesses, I activate their effects. First comes Goddess Skuld's Oracle! Place the third on ze top, the second on ze bottom und ze first in ze middle. Next, comes Goddess Verdande's Guidance and your top card is a Monster! Am I correct heir Kaiba?

"How'd you guess?" asked Kaiba sarcastically. *Kaiba sets his Monster*

"I have my reasons," said Zigfried. Now zen, Goddess Urd's Verdict comes into play. Your face down Slate Warrior is removed from ze game. Finally, I set 1 card face down und end my turn. Soon it will be auf wiedersehen to your company heir Kaiba! (1)

"Kaiser Glider, end this duel!" said Kaiba drawing his card.

"I activate Wotan's Judgment!" said Zigfried. By simply exchanging a Spell in my hand with my deck's top card, your attack is neutralized.

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon a final Valkerie Dritte (1000) in Attack Mode," said Zigfried. Zen, I play my 3 goddesses, removing your Goblin Attack Force from ze game. Next, I activate Rainbow Bridge - Bifrost, giving my Valkerie Monster 500 extra ATK points for each Monster removed from play.

"What, an additional 2400 ATK points?" said Kaiba shocked.

"Zat's right," said Zigfried. Let's not forget that she also gains 100 ATK points per Monster out of play. *Dritte's ATK rises to 3400* Valkerie Dritte, destroy his Kaiser Glider!

"I activate Shrink, cutting your Monster's ATK in half!" said Kaiba. *Valkerie Dritte's ATK drops to 1700 and is destroyed, reducing Zigfried's LPs to 0* Game over! Return my computer password back to what it was!

"How do you expect me to do zat when I don't even know what your password was?" asked Zigfried.

"Fine, just delete the virus you uploaded!" said Kaiba.

"I'm afraid your too late heir Kaiba," said Zigfried.

"Explain yourself now!" said Kaiba.

"See for yourself," said Zigfried. *He shows Kaiba his laptop*

"What, this can't be, all of my data is gone!" said Kaiba.

"Auf wiedersehen heir Kaiba," said Zigfried. *Zigfried laughs and walks away*

"Get back here you snake!" said Kaiba.

"If I vere you, I'd keep my comments to myself," said Zigfried.

"And if I were you I'd correct the problem with my computer!" said Kaiba.

"We'll meet again heir Kaiba," said Zigfried. *Zigfried laughs*

"So what do we do now?" asked Mokuba.

"Invent a computer that is immune to all hackers," said Kaiba.

"How's that going to happen?" asked Mokuba.

"That's what I'm going to figure out Mokuba," said Kaiba. *Elsewhere at Industrial Illusions headquarters…*

"Let's see how the second King of Games fares against me," said Pegasus. *Pegasus laughs*


	25. A World of Toons Part 1

A World of Toons (1)

At the Slifer Red dorm…

"Sweet, another new day," said Jaden. Jaden sees a letter in the crack of the door and pulls it out. Looks like a letter.

"Who's it from Jay?" asked Syrus.

"Some guy named Pegasus," said Jaden. It reads, Dear Jaden, I invite you to my company at Industrial Illusions headquarters and offer you the chance to prove yourself against me. Do you accept?

"Pegasus is the guy who invented the Duel Monsters card game," said Chumley.

"Let's go!" said Jaden.

"Right after class," said Syrus.

"Right, right," said Jaden. *Later that day at Industrial Illusions…*

"Greetings Jaden Yuki," said Pegasus. Glad you could come. I look forward to see what kind of strategy play so let the festivities begin!

"You got it!" said Jaden.

"I'll start with the Spell Card Graceful Charity, letting me draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand," said Pegasus. Then, I hope you like cartoons because I activate Toon World by paying 1000 LPs. *Pegasus' LPs drop to 7000* Then, I summon Toon Mermaid (1400) in Attack Mode. Next I tribute her for Toon Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode.

"Slow down there, you can't play 2 Monsters in 1 turn unless a card effect says so," said Jaden.

"All Toon Monsters are Special Summons Jaden boy," said Pegasus. Fortunately for you, Toon Monsters cannot attack the turn I summon them. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and call it a turn. (3)

"Your defense means nothing to me," said Pegasus. By paying 500 LPs, my Toons can attack you directly as long as you have no Toon Monsters out, which you don't so Toon Summoned Skull, attack directly! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 6500*

"I activate Negate Attack, cancelling out your attacks this turn," said Jaden.

"Not so fast, I too have a Trap Card to activate, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Pegasus. By paying a mere 1000 LPs your card's effect is neutralized. *Pegasus' LPs drop to 5500 and Negate Attack is negated* *Jaden's LPs drop to 5500 from Pegasus' attack* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"You're not the only one with a Monster that can attack directly," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (0800) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Polymerization, tributing my Monsters to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2500) in Defense Mode. See, my Monster can attack you directly by halving his ATK points so do your thing Rampart Blaster! *Rampart Blaster's ATK drops to 1000 and Pegasus' LPs drop to 4500* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (0900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I activate my other Trap Card Toon Defense, allowing me to make your attacks a direct attack if your Monster attacks a level 4 or less Monster on my field. Then, I pay another 500 of my LPs to have Toon Skull attack directly! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 4000*

"Don't think so, I have a Trap and it's called Mirror Force, which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters. *Toon Summoned Skull and Toon Masked Sorcerer are destroyed*

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Toon Skull in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Pegasus. (2)

"I switch my Rampart Blaster to Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I play Skyscraper, which gives all attacking Elemental Heroes 1000 ATK points if they battle with a Monster with more ATK. Rampart Blaster, destroy his Toon Summoned Skull! *Rampart Blaster's ATK rises to 3000 and Toon Skull is destroyed, reducing Pegasus' LPs to 3500* Give me your best shot, Pegasus!

**To be continued…**


	26. A World of Toons Part 2

A World of Toons (2)

Previously…

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (0900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I activate my other Trap Card Toon Defense, allowing me to make your attacks a direct attack if your Monster attacks a level 4 or less Monster on my field. Then, I pay another 500 of my LPs to have Toon Skull attack directly! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 4000*

"Don't think so, I have a Trap and it's called Mirror Force, which destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters. *Toon Summoned Skull and Toon Masked Sorcerer are destroyed*

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Toon Skull in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Pegasus. (2)

"I switch my Rampart Blaster to Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I play Skyscraper, which gives all attacking Elemental Heroes 1000 ATK points if they battle with a Monster with more ATK. Rampart Blaster, destroy his Toon Summoned Skull! *Rampart Blaster's ATK rises to 3000 and Toon Skull is destroyed, reducing Pegasus' LPs to 3500* Give me your best shot, Pegasus! (2)

"I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Skyscraper. That ends my turn. (1)

"I use Monster Reborn to revive my Avian in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next I tribute my Monsters for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Bladedge, destroy his Attack Force! *Goblin Attack Force is destroyed and Pegasus' LPs drop to 3200* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Pegasus. Next, I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until our hands hold 6 cards. Then, I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (1400) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Cost Down, lowering the level of all Monsters in my hand by 2 but first, I must discard a card from my hand. I tribute my Cannon Soldier to summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play R-Righteous Justice, letting me destroy a number of Spell or Traps equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have out and there is 1 so I use my card to destroy Toon World! *Toon World and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon are destroyed* Bladedge, attack directly! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 600*

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (0900) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus.

"That's a Toon Monster so you can't play it without Toon World," said Jaden.

"Not this Toon," said Pegasus. In fact, she along with Toon Goblin Attack Force, Toon Cannon Soldier and Toon Dark Magician Girl all don't need Toon World to be summoned but they are still destroyed if Toon World is destroyed. Next, I summon Sonic Bird (1000) in Defense Mode and by its effect, I can add any Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand and I choose Black Illusion Ritual. That ends my turn. (0)

"Bladedge, attack his Sonic Bird!" said Jaden. *Sonic Bird is destroyed and Pegasus' LPs drop to 0*

"My Monster was in Defense Mode so my LPs shouldn't have dropped," said Pegasus.

"When my Bladedge destroys an opponent's Monster with less DEF than his ATK, the difference is subtracted from your LPs," said Jaden. That's game!

"Well done, Jaden boy," said Pegasus. You truly are the king of games. You may leave now.

"Thanks," said Jaden. Catch ya later! *Jaden and the gang walk out the door* *On the rooftop of Kaiba Corp…*

"It's the other king of games Jaden," said Lumis.

"Over there is a Kaiba look-alike," said Umbra.

"We must challenge them to a duel to banish them to the Shadow Realm," said Lumis.

"Let's go!" said Umbra. Both jump down and intercept Jaden.

"What's this, some kind of Halloween party?" asked Chazz. *Just then Yugi and the gang show up*

"Rare Hunters!" said Yugi.

"Yes and we'll banish Jaden and his partner to the Shadow Realm" said Lumis.

**To be continued…**


	27. Two Times the Duelists and Trouble Pt 1

Two Times the Duelists, Two Times the Trouble (1)

Previously…

"Bladedge, attack his Sonic Bird!" said Jaden. *Sonic Bird is destroyed and Pegasus' LPs drop to 0*

"My Monster was in Defense Mode so my LPs shouldn't have dropped," said Pegasus.

"When my Bladedge destroys an opponent's Monster with less DEF than his ATK, the difference is subtracted from your LPs," said Jaden. That's game!

"Well done, Jaden boy," said Pegasus. You truly are the king of games. You may leave now.

"Thanks," said Jaden. Catch ya later! Jaden and the gang walk out the door. On the rooftop of Kaiba Corp…

"It's the other king of games Jaden," said Lumis.

"Over there is a Kaiba look-alike," said Umbra.

"We must challenge them to a duel to banish them to the Shadow Realm," said Lumis.

"Let's go!" said Umbra. Both jump down and intercept Jaden.

"What's this, some kind of Halloween party?" asked Chazz. *Just then Yugi and the gang show up*

"Rare Hunters!" said Yugi.

"Yes and we'll banish Jaden and his partner to the Shadow Realm" said Lumis.

"You mean Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"No way am I dueling alongside a Slifer slacker," said Chazz.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," said Umbra. Before we begin, allow us to give an introduction. I am Umbra and my partner is Lumis. Let this double duel begin!

"I'm not starting until you lowlifes tell me why I need to duel you!" said Chazz.

"If you lose this duel, you're banished to the Shadow Realm forever and we gain control of Duel Academy," said Lumis.

"Fine then," said Chazz. Jaden, don't think I'll be helping you at any time in this duel. I'm only doing this to save my room at the Obelisk Blue dorm not to be part of your "team". I'll start things off with Y-Dragon Head (1600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I'll start with Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Then, I activate Mask of Brutality, boosting my Monster's ATK by 1000 points and it stays that way as long as I give up 1000 LPs. *Melchid's ATK rises to 2500* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Prepare to lose Jaden," said Umbra drawing his card. I activate Curse of the Masked Beast, tributing my 2 Rogue Dolls in my hand for The Masked Beast (3200) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Last but not least, it's my draw," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Bubble Shuffle, switching my Bubbleman and your Masked Beast to Defense Mode. That's not all, for it also allows me to tribute my Bubbleman for another Elemental Hero. I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Bladedge, destroy his Masked Beast!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all your Attack Position Monsters on the field!" said Umbra. *Bladedge is destroyed*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I give up 1000 LPs to keep my Mask in play," said Lumis. *Lumis' LPs drop to 7000* Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Melchid, destroy his Y-Dragon Head! *Y-Dragon Head is destroyed*

"You've triggered my Call of the Haunted Trap Card!" said Chazz. Now my Y-Dragon Head returns to my field in Attack Mode.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Lumis. (4)

"I switch my monster to Attack Mode and I'll have it attack Jaden directly!" said Umbra.

**To be continued…**


	28. Two Times the Duelists and Trouble Pt 2

Two Times the Duelists, Two Times the Trouble (2)

Previously…

"Prepare to lose Jaden," said Umbra drawing his card. I activate Curse of the Masked Beast, tributing my 2 Rogue Dolls in my hand for The Masked Beast (3200) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Last but not least, it's my draw," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Bubble Shuffle, switching my Bubbleman and your Masked Beast to Defense Mode. That's not all, for it also allows me to tribute my Bubbleman for another Elemental Hero. I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Bladedge, destroy his Masked Beast!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all your Attack Position Monsters on the field!" said Umbra. *Bladedge is destroyed*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Then, I activate Frontline Base, letting me Special Summon a Union-Type Monster straight from my hand once per turn and I'll do it now by summoning Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. There's still more as I remove my Monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. Then, I discard 1 card from my hand to activate my Monster's ability, which lets me destroy 1 card on your field and I choose Melchid! *Melchid and Mask of Brutality are destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Lumis. Then, I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (4)

"You've triggered my Call of the Haunted Trap Card!" said Chazz. Now my Y-Dragon Head returns to my field in Attack Mode.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Lumis. (4)

"I switch my monster to Attack Mode and I'll have it attack Jaden directly!" said Umbra.

"I activate A Hero Emerges," said Jaden. You pick a card in my hand and if it's a Monster, I get to summon it.

"The card on the left," said Umbra.

"Nice pick," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode.

"Masked Beast, attack and destroy his Clayman!" said Umbra. *Clayman is destroyed*

"You're just delaying your inevitable path to the Shadow Realm!" said Umbra. I end my turn. (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Jaden. Next, I activate Special Hurricane, which by discardin' a card from my hand, all Special Summoned Monsters are destroyed and your Masked Beast was a Special Summon! *Masked Beast is destroyed* Then, I play The Warrior Returning Alive to retrieve Bubbleman from my Grave. Now I summon Bubbleman and by his effect, if I have no cards in my hand and on my field when he's summoned, I get to draw 2 cards. Wait there's more as I play Bubble Blaster, giving Bubbleman an 800 ATK boost. *Bubbleman's ATK rises to 1600* Bubbleman, attack Umbra directly! *Umbra's LPs drop to 6400* Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Card Exchange, letting me trade the cards in my hand with any other duelist and I choose you Chazz," said Lumis.

"Whatever just hand me your cards," said Chazz.

"Next, I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. V-Tiger Jet, attack his Y-Dragon Head! *Y-Dragon Head and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7900* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Grand Tiki Elder (1500) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Rogue Doll in Attack Mode. Finally, I tribute my 2 Monsters to summon the ultimate Monster 'Masked Beast Des Guardius' (3300) in Attack Mode.

"Nice work, Umbra, with this card out, their trip to the Shadow Realm is assured!" said Lumis.

**To be continued…**


	29. Two Times the Duelists and Trouble Pt 3

Two Times the Duelists, Two Times the Trouble (3)

Previously…

"I activate Card Exchange, letting me trade the cards in my hand with any other duelist and I choose you Chazz," said Lumis.

"Whatever just hand me your cards," said Chazz.

"Next, I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. V-Tiger Jet, attack his Y-Dragon Head! *Y-Dragon Head and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7900* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Grand Tiki Elder (1500) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Rogue Doll in Attack Mode. Finally, I tribute my 2 Monsters to summon the ultimate Monster 'Masked Beast Des Guardius' (3300) in Attack Mode.

"Nice work, Umbra, with this card out, their trip to the Shadow Realm is assured!" said Lumis.

"Des Guardius, destroy Jaden's Bubbleman!" said Umbra. *Bubble Blaster is destroyed instead and Bubbleman's ATK drops to 800* What happened? How did your Monster survive?

"See, thanks to Bubble Blaster's other effect, by destroying it, Bubbleman isn't destroyed and I don't take any damage to my LPs from your attack," said Jaden.

"Lucky move," said Umbra. I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (0800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I switch Bubbleman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon V-Tiger Jet (1800) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. XYZ, destroy his V-Tiger Jet! *V-Tiger Jet is destroyed and Lumis' LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Mask of the Accursed, which stops the equipped Monster's attacks and lowers your LPs by 500 Chazz," said Lumis. That ends my turn. (0)

"Des Guardius, destroy his Bubbleman!" said Umbra. *Bubbleman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"I lose 500 LPs by your card effect," said Chazz drawing his card. *Chazz's LPs drop to 7400* Next, I summon W-Wing Catapult (1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove my 2 Monsters from play to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000) in Attack Mode! By his effect, once per turn, I have to remove 1 Monster on your field from play but there are none so you're wide open! Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack Lumis directly! *Lumis' LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Lumis. If I don't draw a good card now, I'm finished! Mask of Weakness will do for now. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"It's over, Jaden," said Umbra. Des Guardius, destroy Avian! *Avian is destroyed*

"You've triggered my Hero Signal, which lets me Special Summon 1 level 4 or less Elemental Hero from my deck and choose to summon Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode!" said Jaden.

"I end my turn," said Umbra. (2)

"I activate O-Oversoul, letting me Special Summon a Normal Elemental Hero from my Grave and I choose Avian," said Jaden. Then, I remove them from play by Fusion Gate's effect to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove my Sparkman and my Wingman from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. He gains 300 ATK points per Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there are 3! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Des Guardius! *Des Guardius is destroyed and Umbra's LPs drop to 6300* Thanks to my Monster's super power, you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK! Umbra's LPs drop to 3000. That ends my turn. (0)

"Now, thanks to Des Guardius' effect, I get to activate 'Mask of Remnants' from my deck and equip it to your Flare Wingman and seize control!" said Umbra. Prepare to enter the Shadow Realm!

**To be continued…**


	30. Two Times the Duelists and Trouble Pt 4

Two Times the Duelists, Two Times the Trouble (4)

Previously…

"It's over, Jaden," said Umbra. Des Guardius, destroy Avian! *Avian is destroyed*

"You've triggered my Hero Signal, which lets me Special Summon 1 level 4 or less Elemental Hero from my deck and choose to summon Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode!" said Jaden.

"I end my turn," said Umbra. (2)

"I activate O-Oversoul, letting me Special Summon a Normal Elemental Hero from my Grave and I choose Avian," said Jaden. Then, I remove them from play by Fusion Gate's effect to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove my Sparkman and my Wingman from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. He gains 300 ATK points per Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there are 3! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Des Guardius! *Des Guardius is destroyed and Umbra's LPs drop to 6300* Thanks to my Monster's super power, you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK! *Umbra's LPs drop to 3000* That ends my turn. (0)

"Now, thanks to Des Guardius' effect, I get to activate Mask of Remnants from my deck and equip it to your Flare Wingman and seize control!" said Umbra. Prepare to enter the Shadow Realm!

"I don't think so!" said Chazz. The only ones entering the Shadow Realm are you two! Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack Lumis directly!

"I activate Mask of Weakness, which reduces your Monster's ATK by 700!" said Lumis. *VWXYZ's ATK drops to 2300 and Lumis' LPs drop to 500*

"That ends my turn," said Chazz. (1)

"I won't let you two take us down!" said Lumis. No, I drew Chosen One, which isn't helpful at all. I'll need Umbra's help to win this duel. I end my turn. (1)

"Shining Flare, direct attack on Jaden!" said Umbra. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4600*. That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate De-Fusion, returning Shining Flare to my Fusion Deck," said Jaden. *Shining Flare disappears and Mask of Remnants is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"VWXYZ, end this duel!" said Chazz. Attack Lumis directly! *Lumis' LPs drop to 0* You go bye-bye!

"I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to revive Bubbleman from my Grave in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, by his effect, I draw 2 cards. Finally I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode and give him my Cyclone Boomerang Spell, giving him 500 ATK points! *Wildheart's ATK rises to 2000* Now my Monsters, attack Umbra directly! *Umbra's LPs drop to 200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Umbra. (0)

"I activate R-Righteous Justice, letting me destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have out," said Jaden. Your face down card is destroyed! *The face down Mask of Impregnability is destroyed* Bubbleman, wipe out his LPs! *Umbra's LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"You idiot, now we plunge into the Shadow Realm for all eternity!" said Umbra.

"Me?" questioned Lumis. It was **you** who let him win!

"It doesn't matter now as we're banished to the Shadows for eternity!" said Umbra. *The portal to the Shadow Realm opens and Lumis and Umbra disappear*

"Well, time for class," said Jaden.

"Hello children," said Banner. Now it's time to take your duel exams, which test you on your knowledge of Duel Monsters. You may now begin. *Two hours later…* Now that the exam is over, you may all leave seeing as the test was designed to last the entire school day.

"Ready to lose in a duel Bastion?" asked Chazz.

"Is that a rematch you're asking for?" asked Bastion.

"What do you think?" asked Chazz.

"Fine I accept," said Bastion. So let's duel!

**To be continued…**


	31. Water Dragon vs VWXYZ DCC Part 1

Water Dragon vs. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (1)

Previously...

"I activate R-Righteous Justice, letting me destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have out," said Jaden. Your face down card is destroyed! *The face down Mask of Impregnability is destroyed* Bubbleman, wipe out his LPs! *Umbra's LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"You idiot, now we plunge into the Shadow Realm for all eternity!" said Umbra.

"Me?" questioned Lumis. It was **you** who let him win!

"It doesn't matter now as we're banished to the Shadows for eternity!" said Umbra. *The portal to the Shadow Realm opens and Lumis and Umbra disappear*

"Well, time for class," said Jaden.

"Hello children," said Banner. Now it's time to take your duel exams, which test you on your knowledge of Duel Monsters. You may now begin. *Two hours later…*Now that the exam is over, you may all leave seeing as the test was designed to last the entire school day.

"Ready to lose in a duel Bastion?" asked Chazz.

"Is that a rematch you're asking for?" asked Bastion.

"What do you think?" asked Chazz.

"Fine I accept," said Bastion. So let's duel!

"I'll start," said Chazz. I summon Ojama Yellow (1000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Hydrogeddon (1600) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Hydrogeddon, destroy his Ojama Yellow! *Ojama Yellow is destroyed* Since I've destroyed 1 of your Monsters, Hydrogeddon lets me automatically Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck.

"Since you've destroyed my face up Monster, you've triggered my Chthonian Blast Trap Card, which destroys the Monster with the lowest ATK and we take half of its ATK as damage. *Hydrogeddon is destroyed and both duelists' LPs drop to 7400*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Bastion. (4)

"I activate Frontline Base, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Union Monster once during my Main Phase. So I Special Summon W-Wing Catapult (1500) in Attack Mode and Normal Summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) also in Attack Mode. Then, I remove my Monsters from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode. VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Hydrogeddon!

"I activate Spirit Barrier, reducing the damage to my LPs to 0 as long as a Monster exists on my field," said Bastion. *Hydrogeddon is still destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Chazz. (2)

"I summon Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Bastion.

"It's no wonder that you Ra Yellow students are below us," said Chazz. It's because you keep making mistakes.

"That may be but I'm not going to let something as inferior as that keep me down," said Bastion. I end my turn. (4)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I discard 1 card from my hand to change your Monster to Defense Mode. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Monster! *Oxygeddon is destroyed* Tiger Catapult, attack directly! *Bastion's LPs drop to 5400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon a second Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then, I end my turn. (6)

"I Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (1600) in Defense Mode using the effect of Frontline Base," said Chazz. Then, I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I remove my X, Y, and Z Monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. There's still more as I remove my 2 Monsters to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon my last Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Next, I activate Living Fossil to revive Oxygeddon from my Graveyard and reduce its ATK by 1000. You're finished!

To be continued…


	32. Water Dragon vs VWXYZ DCC Part 2

Water Dragon vs. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (2)

Previously…

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I discard 1 card from my hand to change your Monster to Defense Mode. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Monster! *Oxygeddon is destroyed* Tiger Catapult, attack directly! *Bastion's LPs drop to 5400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon a second Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then, I end my turn. (6)

"I Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (1600) in Defense Mode using the effect of Frontline Base," said Chazz. Then, I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I remove my X, Y, and Z Monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. There's still more as I remove my 2 Monsters to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I use my Monster's effect to remove your Hydrogeddon from play. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon another Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Next, I activate Living Fossil to revive Oxygeddon from my Graveyard and reduce its ATK by 1000. You're finished! *Oxygeddon's ATK drops to 800* Finally, I use Monster Reborn to revive a Hydrogeddon from my Graveyard. Next, using the chemical reactor Bonding H2O, I tribute my 3 Monsters to play Water Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"So what, my Monster can still annihilate yours in one blast," said Chazz.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Bastion. (1)

"I use my Monster's effect to remove your face down card from play," said Chazz. Next, my Monster destroys yours! *Water Dragon is destroyed and Bastion's LPs drop to 5200*

"When Water Dragon is destroyed, I get to Special Summon 2 Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon from my Graveyard to my field," said Bastion.

"Big deal," said Chazz.

"Oh it's a very big deal," said Bastion. I activate Dark Lithmus Ritual, tributing my 2 Hydrogeddons to summon Swordsman of Lithmus (0000) in Attack Mode. (Note: I've decided to convert the above Japanese card's names to a card name that I think will be said on Gx season 2.)

"You tributed those other Monsters for that?" asked Chazz.

"You apparently don't know that if a Trap Card is face up on the field, my Monster's ATK becomes 3000," said Bastion. That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Chazz. Next, I use my Monster's effect to remove Sprit Barrier from play. *Swordsman's ATK drops to 0* Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroy his Monster! *Swordsman of Lithmus isn't destroyed and Bastion's LPs drop to 2200* How wasn't your Monster destroyed?

"It's my Monster's other ability," said Bastion. He cannot be destroyed in battle and is unaffected by Trap Cards.

"Whatever, you're still going down!" said Chazz. I end my turn. (2)

"I summon the Mathematician (500) in Defense Mode," said Bastion. By my Monster's effect, I must send the top card in my deck to my Graveyard. That ends my turn. (0)

"Time to finish you off," said Chazz. I remove your Monster from play for my Monster's ability. Dragon Catapult Cannon, finish him off! *Bastion's LPs drop to 0*

"Well played," said Bastion.

"Save it!" said Chazz. I'm going to my dorm for some shuteye!

"That sounds like a good idea considering it's 10pm," said Bastion. *Both walk to their dorms. The next day…*

"Today children, is the day we test your dueling skills against today's guests," said Banner.

"What kind of guests?" asked Jaden.

"It's Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh," said Alexis.

"We will pick the 2 best duelists in here and at the very end, we will have Yugi and his Pharaoh duel one another as a finally," said Banner.

"Yes, yes, yes, now let the tournament begin!" said Crowler.


	33. Seto Kaiba vs Zane Part 1

Seto Kaiba vs. Zane (1)

At the Obelisk Blue arena…

"The second best duelist will face Zane!" said Crowler.

"I hope you don't mind me starting this duel," said Zane. I summon Proto Cyber Dragon (1100) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Power Bond, sending Proto Cyber Dragon on my field along with the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on, you can't summon that Monster without using 3 Cyber Dragons and Proto Cyber Dragon isn't Cyber Dragon," said Kaiba.

"When Proto Cyber Dragon is on the field, it's name becomes Cyber Dragon," said Zane. That ends my turn and because of Power Bond, my End Dragon's ATK is doubled and I must now take damage equal to his original ATK. *Zane's LPs drop to 4000 and End Dragon's ATK rises to 8000* (2)

"I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Monster," said Kaiba. Then, I tribute it for Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode. Kaiser, attack directly! Zane's LPs drop to 3600. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"You can't!" said Kaiba.

"I can if you're the only one with a Monster out," said Zane. Now then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card! *The face down Negate Attack is destroyed* Next, I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support, which lets me remove my 2 Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard to Special Summon Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Attack his Kaiser Glider my dragon! *Kaiser Glider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7600* Cyber Twin Dragon, strike his LPs!

"Impossible, Monsters can only attack once per turn!" said Kaiba.

"All Monsters except Cyber Twin Dragon, for you see, he can attack 2 times per Battle Phase," said Zane. So attack his LPs Cyber Twin Dragon! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 4800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Polymerization, discarding my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Your Twin Dragon won't survive this attack. Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Twin Dragon with Neutron Blast! *Twin Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 1900* Make your move. (0)

"With pleasure, Kaiba," said Zane. I summon my last Proto Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"It's time that this duel ends!" said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, end this duel!

"This duel's not over!" said Zane. I use Call of the Haunted to revive Cyber End Dragon in Attack Mode!

"That's not enough," said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon finish him off!

"I activate my final card, Battle Fusion, which increases my Monster's ATK by your Monster's ATK," said Zane.

"What?" said Kaiba. This can't be!

"I'm afraid it can!" said Zane. *Cyber End Dragon's ATK rises to 8500 and Ultimate Dragon is destroyed, reducing Kaiba's LPs to 800*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"Finish him off Cyber End Dragon!" said Zane. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0*

"And the winner is Zane Truesdale!" said Crowler.

"Wow, that was an amazing duel," said Alexis.

"Zane truly is the best duelist around," said Crowler. Congratulations! Now without further ado, let the final match up begin! Yugi and the Pharaoh, prepare your decks!

"Ready partner?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," said Yami nodding.

"Let us begin this duel!" said Crowler.

"Let's duel!" said Yami and Yugi.

**To be continued…**


	34. The Destined Duel: Yami vs Yugi Part 1

The Destined Duel: Yami vs. Yugi (1)

Previously…

"Finish him off Cyber End Dragon!" said Zane. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0*

"And the winner is Zane Truesdale!" said Crowler.

"Wow, that was an amazing duel," said Alexis.

"Zane truly is the best duelist around," said Crowler. Congratulations! Now without further ado, let the final match up begin! Yugi and the Pharaoh, prepare your decks!

"Ready partner?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," said Yami nodding.

"Let us begin this duel!" said Crowler.

"Let's duel!" said Yami and Yugi.

"You start Yugi," said Yami.

"Very well," said Yugi. I summon 'Red Gadget' (1500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. By his effect, I get to add Yellow Gadget to my hand. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon 'Yellow Gadget' (1200) in Defense Mode and by summoning him, I get to add Green Gadget to my hand from my deck," said Yugi. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, keeping my Monsters safe from attacks for 3 turns. That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I play 'Dark Magic Curtain', paying half my LPs to summon Dark Magician from my hand. *Yami's LPs drop to 4000* Then, I activate Bounce, moving your Swords to my side of the field. Dark Magician, attack directly!

"I activate Soul Shield, costing me half my LPs to activate but in exchange, your attack is negated!" said Yugi. *Yugi's LPs drop to 4000*

"I end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"I summon 'Green Gadget' (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then, I activate my other face down card 'Stronghold, the Moving Fortress', which creates a Monster (0000), which I summon in Attack Mode, and since all 3 gadgets exist on my field, his ATK becomes 3000! *Stronghold's ATK rises to 3000* Stronghold, destroy his Dark Magician!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your Monster cannot attack.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Since he and Queen's Knight are both in play, I get to automatically summon Jack's Knight (1900) in Attack Mode! Dark Magician, destroy his Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed and Stronghold's ATK drops to 0* Jack's Knight, destroy Stronghold!

"I was waiting for this," said Yugi. I activate my face down Spell Turn Jump, which ends your attacks and moves over 1 turn, making it my move now.

"Very well, I end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice," said Yugi. Next, I tribute my Fortress to summon Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy his King's Knight!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all your Attack Position Monsters!" said Yami. *Summoned Skull is destroyed*

"For my last move, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull from my Graveyard and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until our hands hold 6 cards," said Yugi. Next, I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode. Summoned Skull, attack his King's Knight!

"I activate my Rebellion Spell," said Yami. This forces your Monster to attack its controller's Monster instead or as my choice, Green Gadget! *Green Gadget is destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (4) Give me your best Pharaoh!

To be continued…


	35. The Destined Duel: Yami vs Yugi Part 2

The Destined Duel: Yami vs. Yugi (2)

Previously…

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice," said Yugi. Next, I tribute my Fortress to summon Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy his King's Knight!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all your Attack Position Monsters!" said Yami. Summoned Skull is destroyed.

"For my last move, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull from my Graveyard and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until our hands hold 6 cards," said Yugi. Next, I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode. Summoned Skull, attack his King's Knight!

"I activate my Rebellion Spell," said Yami. This forces your Monster to attack its controller's Monster instead or as my choice, Green Gadget! Green Gadget is destroyed.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (4) Give me your best Pharaoh!

"I will," said Yami drawing his card. I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900) in Attack Mode. Then, I play Card of Sanctity, now we draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next, I activate Book of Secret Arts, raising the ATK and DEF of my Dark Magician by 300. Dark Magician's stats become (2800/2400). Dark Magician, destroy Summoned Skull!

"I activate Ambush Shield, which allows me to tribute 1 Monster on my field and increase another of my Monster's ATK by the DEF of that Monster. I sacrifice Yellow Gadget to increase the ATK of my Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull's ATK rises to 3700 and Dark Magician is destroyed, reducing Yami's LPs to 2800.

"Well played," said Yami. I set 1 card face down and end my turn by switching Swift Gaia to Defense Mode. (4) Summoned Skull's ATK returns to 2500.

"I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna for Curse of Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, Summoned Skull, destroy Skilled Dark Magician!

"I activate the Trap Card Magic Cylinder, forcing you to take damage equal to your Monster's ATK!" said Yami. Yugi's LPs drop to 1500.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician from my Graveyard," said Yami. Then, I play Polymerization, sending Dark Magician on my field and Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode. Let's not forget he gains 500 ATK points per Dragon Mosnter on the field and in our Graveyards. Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 3400. Dark Paladin, destroy his Curse of Dragon!

"Reveal Trap, Shift, which changes your attack to my Summoned Skull!" said Yugi. Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 600.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I send my 3 Magnet Warriors to my Graveyard to play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode!" said Yugi. Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!

"I have to disagree," said Yami. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I cancel out your Spell Card.

"I activate Mystic Box to destroy your Dark Paladin and give Curse of Dragon to you," said Yugi. Dark Paladin is destroyed and Curse of Dragon appears on Yami's field. Valkyrion, attack Curse of Dragon! Curse of Dragon is destroyed and Yami's LPs drop to 1300. That ends my turn. (0)

"You're fairing better than I thought Yugi," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I activate the effect of Valkyrion, tributing him to summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400), Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) all in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, Gamma destroys your Celtic Guard!

"You've activate my Trap, Shift, changing your attack to my Big Shield Gardna!" said Yami.

To be continued…


	36. The Destined Duel: Yami vs Yugi Part 3

The Destined Duel: Yami vs. Yugi (3)

Previously…

"I send my 3 Magnet Warriors to my Graveyard to play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode!" said Yugi. Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down Monster!

"I have to disagree," said Yami. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I cancel out your Spell Card.

"I activate Mystic Box to destroy your Dark Paladin and give Curse of Dragon to you," said Yugi. Dark Paladin is destroyed and Curse of Dragon appears on Yami's field. Valkyrion, attack Curse of Dragon! Curse of Dragon is destroyed and Yami's LPs drop to 1300. That ends my turn. (0)

"You're faring better than I thought Yugi," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I activate the effect of Valkyrion, tributing him to summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400), Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) all in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, Gamma destroys your Celtic Guard!

"You've activate my Trap, Shift, changing your attack to my Big Shield Gardna!" said Yami. This duel now ends Yugi!

"I discard my Kuriboh, reducing the damage to my LPs to 0," said Yugi. Unfortunately for you, your Big Shield Gardna still changes to Attack Position and with only 100 ATK points, I can destroy it and wipe out your LPs! Alpha, destroy his Monster and wipe him out! Big Shield Gardna is destroyed but when the smoke clears, Yami's LPs remain untouched. How did you not lose LPs?

"I discarded my Kuriboh, therefore protecting my LPs from your attack," said Yami.

"While that may be, I still have one attack left!" said Yugi.

"You fought me with your best and for that I'm truly grateful, Yugi," said Yami. Go ahead and continue your attack.

"Alright," said Yugi. Beta, attack his LPs! Yami's LPs drop to 0.

"No way, the little squirt managed to defeat the king of games?" said Chazz.

"Most impressive," said Bastion. Just then, Joey and the rest of the gang show up.

"Yugi, mind explanin' what goin' on here?" asked Joey.

"Well, I dueled in this mini tournament and defeated the Pharaoh in a duel," said Yami now changed to Yugi.

"Well done," said Yami to Yugi.

"Yugi," said Kaiba. It's time we had our final rematch. We will duel tomorrow just outside my company's front door.

"You got yourself a rematch, Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Until then, I'm out of here," said Kaiba. Let's go Mokuba.

"Well children, seeing as how that duel took up our school day, you may all leave," said Banner.

"Thanks, see ya teach," said Jaden. The next day…

"Alright where is he?" asked Kaiba. He should've been here 10 minutes ago.

"Maybe he overslept," said Mokuba. Kaiba turns his head.

"Or maybe not," said Kaiba. Way to show up late, now let's get this duel over with!

"You're on Kaiba!" said Yugi. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami.

"I'll start," said Kaiba. I activate Pot of Greed to draw cards. Next, I play White Dragon Ritual, discarding my Des Feral Imp and my Battle Ox to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. If you even think that's the worst ahead for you, think again as I tribute my Paladin for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play the Spell Change of Heart to take control of your Blue-Eyes, Kaiba," said Yami. Next, I tribute your Monster for my Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode.

"You'll regret for tributing my White Dragon Yugi!" said Kaiba.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his LPs with Dark Burning Attack!" said Yami.

"I activate Shrink, cutting your Monster's ATK in half!" said Kaiba. You're through!

To be continued…


	37. The Rage of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon P1

The Rage of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (1)

Previously…

"Yugi," said Kaiba. It's time we had our final rematch. We will duel tomorrow just outside my company's front door.

"You got yourself a rematch, Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Until then, I'm out of here," said Kaiba. Let's go Mokuba.

"Well children, seeing as how that duel took up our school day, you may all leave," said Banner.

"Thanks, see ya teach," said Jaden. *The next day…*

"Alright where is he?" asked Kaiba. He should've been here 10 minutes ago.

"Maybe he overslept," said Mokuba. *Kaiba turns his head*

"Or maybe not," said Kaiba. Way to show up late, now let's get this duel over with!

"You're on Kaiba!" said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"I'll start," said Kaiba. I activate Pot of Greed to draw cards. Next, I play White Dragon Ritual, discarding my Des Feral Imp and my Battle Ox to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. If you even think that's the worst ahead for you, think again as I tribute my Paladin for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play the Spell Change of Heart to take control of your Blue-Eyes, Kaiba," said Yami. Next, I tribute your Monster for my Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode.

"You'll regret for tributing my White Dragon Yugi!" said Kaiba.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his LPs with Dark Burning Attack!" said Yami.

"I activate Shrink, cutting your Monster's ATK in half!" said Kaiba. You're through! *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1000 and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7000*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes from my Graveyard in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Next, I set 1 card face down and my Blue-Eyes will destroy your Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate my Trap Card Magic Cylinder, meaning you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK," said Yami.

"You'd better think again," said Kaiba.

"What?" said Yami. It can't be!

"Oh it can," said Kaiba. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, negating your Magic Cylinder at a price of 1000 LPs.*Kaiba's LPs drop to 6000* Blue-Eyes, destroy Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate my other face down card, Spellbinding Circle, forbidding your Monster from attacking," said Yami.

"Whatever, I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I activate 'Dark Magic Curtain', paying half my LPs to summon my Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. *Yami's LPs drop to 4000* Then, I tribute my 2 Monsters to play Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200) in Attack Mode! Sorcerer, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Kaiba. I activate Raigeki, destroying all Monsters you control Yugi," said Kaiba. *Sorcerer is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"That card requires 2 sacrifices, you can't play him now!" said Kaiba.

"If Swift Gaia's the only card I have in my hand when in my hand, I get to summon him without sacrifices," said Yami. Swift Gaia, attack Kaiba directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Swift Gaia, attack his LPs!

"I activate Shadow Spell, restricting your Monster from attacking and reducing its ATK by 700," said Kaiba. *Swift Gaia's ATK drops to 1500*

"Queen's Knight, attack his LPs directly!" said Yami.

To be continued…


	38. The Rage of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon P2

The Rage of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (2)

Previously…

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"That card requires 2 sacrifices, you can't play him now!" said Kaiba.

"If Swift Gaia's the only card I have in my hand when in my hand, I get to summon him without sacrifices," said Yami. Swift Gaia, attack Kaiba directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Swift Gaia, attack his LPs!

"I activate Shadow Spell, restricting your Monster from attacking and reducing its ATK by 700," said Kaiba. *Swift Gaia's ATK drops to 1500*

"Queen's Knight, attack his LPs directly!" said Yami. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 2000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. King's Knight, destroy his face down Monster. *The face down Ancient Lamp (1400) is not destroyed*

"Since you've attacked my Monster while it was face down, your attack is redirect towards your Fierce Knight!" said Kaiba. *Yami's LPs drop to 2300 and King's Knight is destroyed*

"Queen's Knight, destroy his Ancient Lamp!" said Yami. *Ancient Lamp is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Blue-Eyes by paying 800 LPs," said Kaiba. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 1200* Blue-Eyes, destroy his Queen's Knight! *Queen's Knight is destroyed and Yami's LPs drop to 900* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yami. _If I don't draw a decent Monster now, I'm finished! Heart of the cards, guide me!_ I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser, destroy his Swift Gaia! *Swift Gaia and Shadow Spell are destroyed and Yami's LPs drop to 700* Blue-Eyes, finish him off!

"I discard my Kuriboh, reducing all damage to my LPs to 0," said Yami.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I tribute my Kaiser for a second Blue-Eyes in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Yami. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards then discard 2 afterwards," said Kaiba. I discard Vorse Raider and my Battle Ox. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Time to end this duel, Kaiba!" said Yami. I activate Polymerization, tributing my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode. My Paladin gains 500 ATK points per Dragon Monster on the field and Graveyards and so far, 2 Dragons remain, 1 on your field and 1 in your Graveyard, for a total of 1000 ATK points! *Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 3900* Dark Paladin, attack his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 300*

"I activate my Call of the Haunted to revive my Blue-Eyes!" said Kaiba.

"I end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I activate Elkibyo Drakmord, keeping your Monster from attacking and on your 2nd turn, it's destroyed," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I will still win this duel, Kaiba and I'm going to prove it," said Yami. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to dispose of your Drakmord and end my turn. (0)

"You may have destroyed my Spell Card but you won't win this duel, Yugi," said Kaiba. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader (2600) from my Graveyard!" said Yami.

To be continued…


	39. The Rage of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon P3

The Rage of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (3)

Previously…

"I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards then discard 2 afterwards," said Kaiba. I discard Vorse Raider and my Battle Ox. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Time to end this duel, Kaiba!" said Yami. I activate Polymerization, tributing my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode. My Paladin gains 500 ATK points per Dragon Monster on the field and Graveyards and so far, 2 Dragons remain, 1 on your field and 1 in your Graveyard, for a total of 1000 ATK points! *Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 3900* Dark Paladin, attack his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 300*

"I activate my Call of the Haunted to revive my Blue-Eyes!" said Kaiba.

"I end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I activate Elkibyo Drakmord, keeping your Monster from attacking and on your 2nd turn, it's destroyed," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I will still win this duel, Kaiba and I'm going to prove it," said Yami. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to dispose of your Drakmord and end my turn. (0)

"You may have destroyed my Spell Card but you won't win this duel, Yugi," said Kaiba. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader (2600) from my Graveyard!" said Yami. Buster Blader, come forth in Attack Mode! Like Dark Paladin, he gains 500 ATK points per Dragon Monster in your Graveyard, for a total of 3100. Buster Blader, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 200* Dark Paladin, destroy his last Blue-Eyes and wipe out the rest of his LPs! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 0*

"How is it that I keep losing to you?" asked Kaiba. I had the perfect strategy to defeat you!

"As always, you're too stubborn to realize the truth!" said Yami.

"Ah, it's been quite some time since our last encounter Joey," said Mako.

"Who said dat?" asked Joey. *Joey turns and realizes who it is* Mako Tsunami, is that you?

"You are correct my friend," said Mako. How about a duel for old time's sake?

"You got it, Mako," said Joey.

"If you don't mind, I'll start," said Mako. Let's make game, the first person to attack the other directly twice in a row wins the duel automatically.

"Sure," said Joey.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish (1800) in Attack Mode," said Mako. Then, I activate A Legendary Ocean, lowering the level of all WATER Monsters in our hands and field by 1 plus giving my Monsters a 200 ATK and DEF boost. My card's name becomes Umi. *7 Colored's ATK rises to 2000* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I play my Spell Scapegoat, fillin' up my field with 4 Goat Tokens (0000 each) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate Fortress Whale's Oath, sending Space Mambo and Ambitious Bugroth MK3 to my Graveyard to play Fortress Whale [2550] in Attack Mode. Fortress Whale, attack his Panther Warrior!

"I activate 'Kunai with Chain', switching your Monster to Defense Mode and increasing the ATK of my Panther Warrior by 500," said Joey. *Panther Warrior's ATK rises to 2500*

"I activate my face down card, Tornado Wall, reducing my LPs to 0 as long as A Legendary Ocean is in play," said Mako. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate my face down card, Dust Tornado to destroy your Legendary Ocean, which also destroys Tornado Wall," said Joey. *Both cards are destroyed* Next, I play Copycat (0000) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect, your Monster's ATK becomes mine. *Copycat's ATK becomes 2350* I tribute a token so Panther can attack and destroy your Monster! *Mako's Monster is destroyed* Copycat, attack his LPs directly! *Mako's LPs drop to 5500* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Mermaid Knight (0700) in Defense Mode," said Mako. That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute a token so Panther can attack," said Joey. Destroy his Monster!

"I surrender the duel, Joey," said Mako. I was going to lose anyway so congratulations.

"Thanks Mako," said Joey.


End file.
